


First Time (18+)

by TamZen (Tam_Zen)



Series: Together by Tomorrow (love stories with Tomorrow X Together) [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Clubbing, Complete, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Drama, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Whipped Choi Soobin, Worry, continuing story, inexperienced choi soobin, pact, secret party, vip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Zen/pseuds/TamZen
Summary: "Who do you want me to be? Because that's who I am."Choi Soobin is inexperienced with girls, and hesitant to go to the private party arranged by the company. His friends are eager to find someone to spend the night with, but he's not interested in meeting any girl who would be hired to be there. He's set to have an awkward evening alone at the club until he meets a girl who shouldn't be there, and everything changes.Mature content but not actual smut. It’s got a dark theme though.  18+ chapters labeled.Soobin and Original female character, ensemble TXT and Jungkook from BTS.Completed.Also on Wattpad
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Together by Tomorrow (love stories with Tomorrow X Together) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093568
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Soobin sits on his dorm bed nervously bouncing his leg. He's adjusted his shirt collar half a dozen times in the last few minutes while waiting for his band mates to finish getting ready for the party. This is his first company party. But it isn't the usual sort of party where people just show up, bring all their friends and pass around a hat to collect money for the beer run. This isn't a high school party. This is a VIP invitation only party for the artists and he's been told, in fact they were all told, in very hushed tones and secretive circumstances, that there would be girls at this party.

The company had made it quite clear that idols are not to date or have any private relationship with any female they are not directly related to. No hook ups, no flirting, no friends even. It was written into a secret part of their contracts and was a deadly serious rule. But this was different. This was a sanctioned party. Arranged. He cleared his throat as he thought about what this really meant. Girls would be there who had been prescreened, and vetted. He's been told there was an agreement. None of the girls would share any information about anything they saw, or anything they did, with anyone.

The idea of it was sort of frightening. He didn't have any experience with girls as friends or otherwise. He started training as a teenager and even though girls replied to every picture he posted with thousands of hearts and kisses, he had barely even spoken to a girl he was attracted to. Let alone anything else.

The others were excited. They perhaps thought only about the chance to talk and laugh with girls in a situation where they had total freedom. Heuningkai, the youngest, was particularly thrilled to be given the chance to dance with girls. He'd not physically danced close to any female apart from one of their choreographers who likely was old enough to be his mother. He'd popped his head into Soobin's room several times to show off different shirt options. He'd finally settled on one and he was now fighting Beomgyu for space in front of the bathroom mirror.

Yeonjun stops in Soobin's doorway, leaning against the frame casually. He looks very pleased with himself. He's wearing the brightest pink shirt anyone has ever worn, under a leopard print blazer.

"Think the ladies will notice me?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively as he continues to pose. Soobin smiles at him.

"I think astronauts at the space station would notice you," he laughs, feeling a little less anxious.

Yeonjun comes in farther into the room just as Heuningkai runs past in the hall screaming, being chased by Beomgyu yelling, 'give me back the curling iron!' He sits down next to Soobin.

"I can tell you're nervous. But everyone else is excited. What's going on?" He takes on a more serious tone. Although Soobin is the group's leader, Yeonjun is older, and, he reminds him often, wiser.

"I'm not sure what to do at this sort of party," he offers.

"What do you mean? You drink, eat, smile at a pretty girl, dance. It's pretty basic stuff."

"But, this party, it's suppose to be full of girls," he explains further looking more nervous than when Yeonjun entered the room.

"That's why we are all excited, obviously." Yeonjun isn't quite following his train of thought.

"But, I mean, the girls, they're being paid right?" He looks over at Yeonjun with a worried expression. Yeonjun shrugs.

"Yeah, but it's not like that. I mean, they pay them because they hire them, like you cast an actor or a model for a shoot. They have to sign NDAs and they have to be checked out sure."

"Don't you think that's weird? Like, it means they're being paid to act like they like us."

"Who wouldn't like me?!" he says, standing up and showing off his outfit again, doing a spin, then he laughs. "Come on, you're over thinking this. You just go to have fun and get rid of stress and not worry that the company will be mad or photographers will take your picture. That's all it is." He holds out his hand to him. Soobin thinks it over, and smiles up at him before he takes his hand and allows himself to be pulled up to his full height. "And you better start getting ready."

"What do you mean, I AM ready." He looks down at his shirt and his dark pants. Yeonjun laughs.

"You're wearing that?! You look like my uncle who works for a bank." He walks in to Soobin's closet and rummages around. He pulls out a more colorful, decorative shirt and tosses it to him. "Here, put this on and 'Let's Get It!" he says in a sing-song voice.


	2. Chapter 2

The members pile out of the same car, and step up to the door to the club rented for the party. Since it is a top secret company party, there are no photographers outside, and nothing to give away the fact that half of the labels hottest idols are behind these thick double doors. The two bodyguards at the door check the tickets in each members hand, stamping them to show which members are under legal age and which are able to drink alcohol. The label might be throwing them a party with girls, but they wouldn't risk letting underage members drink. They wouldn't risk their reputations with any young fans. Hueningkai and Taehyun seem disappointed by their pink colored stamps and compare them with their elders' blue stamps.

Yeonjun is the first to move through the door, dragging Soobin's hand behind him, pulling him along down a long dark hallway. The music is blasting out of tall speakers above the dance floor as they round the corner to the main part of the club. It's very crowded already, and they see a long row of couches along two of the back walls, filled with girls in various colorful and form fitting outfits, and a few areas with couples awkwardly making out next to people sitting and watching the dance floor. It does feel like nearly any club in the city, except Soobin knows that he won't meet any fans, and he might be safe from being approached by girls, if he manages to stick with his friends. He sure he wants no part in spending anytime with any of the girls hired to be here, but he will promise himself to have fun tonight regardless.

"Let's get a drink," Beomgyu says to the older members, indicating they should head toward the bar. Taehyun and Hueningkai don't bother to request anything, they head straight onto the dance floor and are soon lost in the crowd. Yeonjun orders Soju for them and Somaek for Soobin. The drinks are handed over without charge. They toast their glasses together and take a sip. Soobin keeps his back to the dance floor but Yeonjun watches as people dance and studies girls they pass by. Soobin sees his eyes light up and he leans in to him.

"There's the girl for me," he says and walks right past Soobin towards the girl wearing a similar colorful outfit to his own and smiling at him from across the space. Soobin watches him walk directly up to her.

"How can he do that?" he asks Beomgyu as he watches him sit down beside her and put his arm over her shoulder immediately. Beomgyu shrugs.

"It's not like she's going to say no, right?" he says taking a sip of his drink. Soobin thinks about his words. It isn't like she's going to say 'no'. Is that because he's that confident and good looking, or is she told not to say 'no'. How can he be sure anyone in this place would actually want to talk to him if they weren't told to? He takes a big drink and tries to shake it off.

"I'm going to go talk to that girl over there." He points. "Relax. Maybe ask someone to dance," he says, walking away leaving him alone at the bar. He realizes he's alone, and feels the awkwardness as he looks around him. He takes another big gulp of of the drink, hoping it will calm his nerves, or at least make him forget he's standing here alone at a club and his friends have likely deserted him for the night.

A man walks up to stand next to him and he glances over, realizing it's Jeon Jungkook. He puts his drink aside and turns towards him quickly, attracting his attention.

"Oh, Jungkook hyung, I didn't expect to see you here." He bows several times, nervously. Jungkook smiles at him as he motions for a drink from the bartender. He smiles.

"Soobin, first party huh?" He must be able to tell how stiff and awkward he feels here. But standing next to an idol of his makes him feel a little relieved. He leans back against the bar and turns to the crowd.

"Yes, it's really weird. I'm trying to figure out how to relax and just have fun but it feels really strange."

"You mean because you've been warned off talking to girls other than fans?" He nods at him as though he understands.

"Yes, I guess that's part of it. That, and the fact that I've never talked to any girl really, before training or after debut."

"The cure for that Soobin, is to just go do it." Jungkook grins and takes a sip of his drink. Soobin looks at him and he winks just at the moment that a girl instantly appears at his side. Without even turning to look at her, he lifts an arm up for her to step under it, and they step away from the bar together. Soobin's eyes grow wide wondering if he will ever be that cool.

A new sound rises up from the dance floor and it's one of his own bands earlier hits. He is surprised to hear it and he looks to see if he can find his bandmates in the crowd dancing. He scans the room hoping to lock eyes with one of them so they can share in appreciating this moment. He can't seem to see where any of them are and he continues his path around the room. Finally, he turns back toward the bar and is startled by the sight of a young girl standing close, watching him.

"That's one of your songs isn't it." she says, her full lips part in a broad smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Soobin swallows hard as he looks down into her light blue eyes. Her hair is short and dark, her skin powdered pale with heavy lashes and ruby red lips puckered together waiting for his response.

"Uh, yes, it is." he fumbles for better words, unsure if she can hear his heart racing in his chest.

"I like it," she says casually looking away from him to the dance floor. He takes a moment to look down at her small frame, wearing a fluffy pink sweater hanging loosely off one shoulder, and dark jeans. She doesn't look dressed for the club. She looks dressed for the shopping mall.

"Thanks," he says still studying her. She definitely isn't one of the girls hired to be here, she looks too young and she isn't flirting with him either. "I like it too," he says awkwardly. She laughs and turns to him, almost laughing at him.

"Well, I hope you do." She smiles at him, studying him curiously. "I'm Jewel," she offers her hand to him. He takes it and it feels tiny and cold in his. He bows lightly.

"Soobin." He smiles. She nods back at him. "Jewel? that's an unusual name," he says without meaning to, he flushes a little as she glares at him.

"Not really. I mean, where I'm from it's not that unusual." She looks back onto the dance floor. He leans over, closer to her as the crowd around them gets louder.

"Where are you from Jewel?"

"United States," she shrugs as though she isn't very interested in talking, she continues to watch the dancers. He's intrigued. She looks Korean, but then her eyes are light. He assumed they were colored contacts.

"What are you doing in Korea?" he seems to be following an expected line of questioning and she continues to watch the dance floor as he peppers her with questions.

"I live here with my mom, she's Korean. My dad is in the States." She turns back to him and smiles. "Buy me a drink?" she asks. He laughs knowing the drinks are all free, but, then, he wonders if she knows that. Maybe she isn't suppose to be here at all and has no idea what type of party she's wandered in to. He looks down at her hand and notices there is no stamp, blue or pink, on her skin so she didn't come past the doorman.

"Sure." He grins at her and nods to the bartender to bring another bottle of Soju. "Can you handle Soju?" he asks as it's placed in front of her.

"I'm not sure. I've never had it," she explains.

"Then don't drink it too fast," he warns. She nods and takes a sip. He notices that she coughs a little at the taste but then smiles back at him.

“I probably should have asked you if you’re old enough to drink,” he realizes too late and sounds apologetic. She smiles at him as though she’s studying him. 

“I am. I’m here for college, I’m studying literature.” She watches his eyes for his his response. He smiles. 

“I love to read,” he admits.

“Me too. Genius idea, getting a degree for reading books. Not sure what I will do with the degree, maybe teach.” He smiles at though he’s picturing her as a teacher. It makes her a little uncomfortable and she turns her body away. 

"Anyway, thanks for the drink," she says, almost as if she's going to turn and walk away. He decides to stop her before she can leave.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. She looks back at him and smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"You already asked me that."

"No, I mean, at the club. What brought you here? Tonight." He looks more closely at her outfit and sees that she has a tiny purse with a BT21 character on it in her hand. He wonders if she's a fan, an Army, or maybe even MOA, who somehow managed to get in to the club.

"I'm here to dance, but no one has asked me," she says again raising her eyebrow at him. He realizes what she's hinting at and flushes with embarrassment. He smiles broadly.

"Oh, sorry! Would you like to dance?" He sets his drink aside and watches as she nods, drinking a little more off her glass, this time gulping it readily, before setting it down and walking ahead of him to the dance floor. He watches her trim figure as she moves through the crowd, snaking through the dancers, until they reach a spot near the center of the dance floor. The music changes and becomes slower and more sultry and he stands across from her, a little shy at the sudden switch in the vibe in the room. She takes his hands and place them on her hips as she begins to sway with the music. He looks around to see that no one is watching them. Being surrounded by people, but in this private space where no one is looking, makes him feel a little more at ease. He pulls her body a little closer to his and takes the lead, moving to the beat and letting her reach up to rest her arms on his shoulders.

"Come closer, I can't reach you," she says very straightforward. It makes him step his body closer to her, feeling her warmth pressing against him as her hands find their natural position at the nape of his neck. He looks down at her and pays more attention to her eyes now that she's very close to him. She notices. "What is it?" She grins, a little embarrassed. He smiles.

"Your eyes are really pretty. Are they contacts?" She laughs at how awkward the question is, now, as they are dancing together so closely.

"No, they're mine. I'm all real," she jokes.

"I see that," he says almost to himself. He feels his arms wrap more tightly around her, pulling her in closer to him, and forcing her head to turn against his chest. He's lost in his own thoughts but he glances up and notices Yeonjun staring at him from across the space, a girl still clinging to him. He raises his glass up in a toast and smiles. Soobin looks away from him embarrassed realizing what he must be thinking, not realizing that this girl isn't like the other girls here tonight. This girl is real.


	4. Chapter 4 (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ chapter, mature content set up

The song finishes and she pulls back to look up at him. She smiles as the music changes and is more uptempo. People around them begin to move faster, crowding them.

"Want to sit this one out?" he asks. He takes her hand, now much warmer to his touch and so soft, and leads her to one of the couches near the side of the dance floor. They sit next to each other, looking out at the people passing by. Jungkook walks past him, looks down at the two sitting close and he smiles and winks. Soobin looks at her to see her reaction. She doesn't acknowledge him at all. For a moment he wonders if she knows who he is. "Are you here with anyone tonight?" he asks. She smiles over at him.

"I'm here with you." She leans a little closer to him and he stares down at her full lips as she wets them with her tongue. The sight of it sends a shockwave through his body and he leans his head down, closing his eyes as he draws very close to her. He inches forward slowly until he feels her warm breath against his skin. He pushes his lips against hers, softly touching, before pressing against them harder. He feels her lips part and it encourages him to wrap his arm around her body, pulling her in closer to him as his tongue slips inside her mouth. Her tongue meets his, warm and wet and he feels his body react to the sensation of her kiss. His mind begins to race with the thought of kissing a girl he barely knows, who doesn't belong in this sort of party. He feels her body move closer to him, her hands sliding around his waist, before she pulls her head back to look up at him, smiling.

"You're a really good kisser," she tells him, almost stifling a giggle. He blushes, if only she knew he'd never kissed anyone in his life. "Want to go find somewhere more private?"He is stunned silent, unsure how to respond, unsure what she's really suggesting. She recognizes his hesitancy. "It's so loud here, maybe we can go find a place to keep talking." He smiles, welcoming the idea.

"I can't leave my friends here though. I have to stay at the club," he decides not to tell her that he can't be seen outside these doors with her on any account.

"That's OK, I saw some empty rooms when I went to the bathroom earlier. Come on." She takes his hand and pulls him along. He follows behind her, squeezing her hand and she expertly navigates through the people in the club. He sees Beomgyu talking to a girl and he stops and watches Soobin pass by, with the girl leading him. He stares blankly at him as he waves slowly, trying to make sense of what he's seeing.

She rounds a corner and there is indeed a long hallway with bathrooms at the end, and a series of doors, most shut, but one or two open. She takes him into one room, and shuts the door behind them. She turns to look around the space. There is an oversized red couch along the wall. Sitting atop a small side table is a chilled bucket with a bottle in it.

"Score!" she says as she lifts the bottle up and realizes it's unopened Champagne. "Have you ever had champagne before?" She begins to tear at the foil on top of the bottle. He looks around nervously.

"No, never. Is this? Isn't this someone's private space? Won't that be for someone else?" he questions. She shakes her head.

"Well this room is ours now, so, the champagne is ours too." She grins as she pops the cork, opening it. She shrieks, jumping back a little as some of the fizzy drink overflows onto the tile floor. He laughs and takes the bottle from her hands. It's open now, so they may as well have some. He looks around for glasses but finds none. He shrugs and takes a drink from the lip of the bottle. He hands it over to her and she takes a long drink, coughing a little and squinting her eyes at the fizz. He is enjoying her carefree innocence. She seems to be fearless and yet naive at the same time. It's thrilling to be in this closed room with her, knowing that they may get caught, but hoping the original occupant has long since forgotten about the space.

She takes the bottle and sits down on the couch, patting the cushion next to her, encouraging him to sit down. He sits beside her, leaning back on the couch comfortably, allowing her to sit back and rest against his chest. He takes another drink and feels it tingling on his tongue, and warming his stomach, bringing a flush to his cheeks. He looks down at her, so pretty and sweet, and he wants to ask her a dozen questions, confess a dozen thoughts, but he has no idea where to begin. She stares up at him, sensing his mind is racing and she smiles, watching his mouth as he bites his lip. She turns her body towards his and leans up closer.

"Your lips are so luscious," she whispers. "I can't resist them." She moves up his body, raising up on her knees to lean over him on the couch. She lowers her lips down onto his, kissing him softly at first, but with growing need. His head is spinning at the feel of her tongue against his, the sound of her quiet moans, and the sweet taste of the alcohol mix together in an intoxicating haze.

He drops his head back and slides both hands around her waist, letting them drop to her hips as he feels her body climb over his legs to straddle him. She raises up, forcing his head to tilt back, straining to keep kissing her, and his hands slide up her back, touching soft skin under her fuzzy sweater. She lowers down onto his lap and he feels himself pressing, straining against the fabric of his pants at the feel of her body pressed against him. He moans as his hands slide up under her shirt, sliding over the back of her bra and he suddenly feels unsure, never having touched a girl in this way before. He pulls his lips away and looks up at her. She is beautiful. She looks down at him with a needy stare and he wants to devour every inch of her. He shifts his weight as his growing excitement makes him reposition himself under her. She smiles down at him, as if sensing his thoughts again.

"It's OK, I want to be with you," she says and she slides her hands down to his belt buckle and begins to slowly remove it as she leans in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 (18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has mature content 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Mature content

He can't believe he's here, with her, in this place, feeling her warm skin, and hearing her soft voice tell him that she wants him. It's like something out of a dream, and not real, but she is real. She's right in front of him, her body hovering above his, her fingers working the button on his pants and sliding down the zipper as the blood rushes from his head, coursing it's way through his body. He lifts the sweater from her, forcing her to raise her arms up to let him pull it over her head. It drops to the floor behind her and she continues to kiss him as she sits above him in her white lace bra. He looks down to see her hands pause behind her back and she unhooks the bra and removes it, discarding it.

She sits back and he has full view of her full breasts, it takes his breath away. Her nipples are almost level with his mouth, too tempting to resits. He slides his hands up the side of her body to cup each breast and he reaches out his tongue to brush across her nipple. She drops her head behind her, her hands return to his pants, and slide inside under the zipper, touching him against the fabric of his boxers. His body jolts at the sensation and he is filled with desperate need. He reaches down and tugs at the button of her jeans, breaking it open and he pushes against the waist band lowering it down her hips. She pulls away from him, stands up from the couch and he watches as she wiggles and pushes the jeans down off her body, so she's standing in just her underwear, her hips curve out from her lean waist, and her breast exposed to the chill of the room, looking like she came out of the pages of a magazine. She stares back at him with a hungry needy expression, and bites her lip. His breath hitches as he's overwhelmed with the desire to touch her. He stands up in front of her, pushing his pants down so he's standing in front of her in his boxers and the shirt Yeonjun picked out for him.

She pushes his boxers down, letting them drop to the floor as her hand wraps around his skin pulled so tightly. He groans at the feel of her touch, her fingertips sliding over his skin. He reaches his arms out to pull her closer to him, resting his fingers on the waistband of her panties and slipping under it, lowering them off her hips. He kisses her again, his hands continuing to push the panties down until they slide over her bum and he pulls her closer until he's pressed against her, straining against the fabric of her panties, half off. He wants so badly to be inside her, to feel her warmth. He pushes her panties down to her thighs and drops to his knees, his hands on her hips. He leaves a kiss on her belly button, feeling an urge to kiss lower.

She runs her finger along his chin, lifting it to look up her body. He stares into her eyes and she smiles knowingly.

"Do you have any protection?" she asks. His mind freezes. He doesn't. He wouldn't. He's never been with anyone, and he had no intention of being with anyone tonight.” She recognizes the panic in his eyes. She smiles. "It's OK, I do." She steps behind him, leaving him on his knees half naked with his pants and his boxers around his ankles. She digs in her small pink bag and pulls out a package. He hears her tear it open. Every nerve in his body may explode at the thoughts pulsing through him triggered by that sound and the meaning behind it. "Come to me," she says in a quiet sultry voice. He looks back over his shoulder and sees her laying back across the couch, her skin so soft and pale it almost glows. He struggles to get closer to her without standing. He is forced to awkwardly step out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside, and he tears the shirt off, leaving several buttons crashing to the ground. She giggles a little at his eagerness.

He positions himself over her body, resting one arm on the back of the couch for support. She reaches both hands down between his legs and takes hold of him, rolling the condom down over him, making him moan at the pleasure of her hands stroking him. This is nothing like being alone in your bedroom, her hands know just where to touch, and how much pressure to apply to make him ache with pleasure. She raises her knees beside his body and stares up at him, suddenly looking so needy and full of desire. Some deep recess of his mind takes over all function and he positions himself, then moves slowly inside her, feeling her clench around him as he goes deeper and deeper. She gasps at the feel of him and her hands wrap around his body, her fingernails sliding over his back. The feeling is overwhelming and he could burst instantly if he doesn't stop himself. His eyes close as he tilts his head back, every muscle straining to keep him still.

"Oh God," he whimpers, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. She moves her hips under him, her body rolling up towards him. "Don't move!" he warns her. "I- I don't want this to end, and I'm so close." She pauses her movements, but she leans her face up to kiss his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his chin. He tilts his head down to meet her lips and kisses her, beginning to move again, very slowly, in and out of her body, getting use to the sensation of her wrapped around the most sensitive part of him. He moans loudly, his body shuddering against the tension and the building pressure. She continues to leave kisses on his neck, leaning up towards his ear.

"What do you want?" she asks in a quiet whisper. His eyes still closed, a smile breaks across his face at the thoughts in his head.

"I want to pound into you so hard I explode," he says smiling, slightly embarrassed but thrilled at hearing the words come out of his own mouth.

"Then do it," she says calmly, running her tongue along his neck up to the back of his ear. He feels her hot breath against his skin and her words ignite a fire within him. He starts to move, faster, more purposeful, thrusting his body into her, feeling her jolt as she's pushed back into the cushion. She lays her head back, her hair fans out around her head on the couch like a sunbeam, her eyes narrow as they stare up at him. He looks down at her as he feels her tighten around him and he pushes hard, feeling each move go just a little deeper. She wraps her legs around his back, her feet pushing against him, pulling him into her and her head rolls to the side as her eyes close. She moans loudly, her mouth open, crying out and he is overwhelmed at the sight of her, the smell of her skin, the feel of her body as he moves against her.

For a moment, all the sound in the room disappears and he can focus only a high pitched tone, buzzing in his head just before the room turns black, just for an instant as the wave of his climax crashes down onto him. He feels himself cry out, his movements rapid and chaotic. He gasps for breath as he feels himself drain of all energy and he collapses onto her body beneath him.


	6. Chapter 6 (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Mature Content

He pants heavily above her, clinging to her, still feeling himself pulsing inside her. He gulps hard and tries to slow his breathing. He feels completely satisfied in this moment, all energy spent, all needs met. He lays his head against her bare breast and closes his eyes, feeling her fingertips trace a line along his back, tickling his skin. He smiles broadly and plants a kiss on her collarbone before looking up into her crystal eyes. She stares down at him, with a peaceful, languid expression. She runs her fingers through his hair and he smiles at her touch.

"You are amazing," he whispers, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "I've never met anyone like you," he purrs. She wraps her hand around his head, pulling him back down onto her chest and stroking his hair gently. He sighs, laying still in the moment, still connected to her body.

Several minutes pass, and he realizes he must pull back. He sits up and turns away shyly, removing the condom and finding the trashcan to dispose of it. He turns back to see her already wearing her sweater, slipping on her panties as she stands. He looks up at her, smiling.

“You don't have to get dressed just yet do you?" He reaches his hand out to pull her closer.

"Not if you don't want me to to," she says. "But I am thirsty." He snaps into action.

"Oh, here, did you want more Champagne?" he grabs his boxers and pants off the floor and pulls them on awkwardly. She shakes her head.

"No thank you, I don't really like the taste of it," she explains. He looks at her quizzically.

"I can get you something else? Soju?" he offers. She shakes her head again.

"Maybe just a Coke." He looks at her surprised. He grabs his shirt and puts it on, noticing several buttons are missing, he does his best to close it up as she pulls on her jeans and steps into her heels.

"I’ll get you one, stay here, I'll be right back," he tells her. He's feeling awkward because she seems so distant, and he would like nothing more than to just cuddle with her for the rest of the evening, right here in this room. But he doesn't know how you're suppose to act after something like that has just happened so he muddles through. "I'll just be a minute, lock the door," he instructs her as he slips on his shoes. She fluffs her hair a bit and sits back down on the couch, nodding. He smiles at the sight of her, and she smiles sweetly back before she looks away.

He closes the door, and steps back down the long hallway, toward the lights and the music of the club. He runs his hand through his hair to smooth it, and tucks his shirt into his pants as he rounds the corner to head toward the bar. He steps up to ask for a Coke, and turns to see Yeonjun smiling at him, with an intense stare. He arches his eyebrow as he looks him over. Soobin turns his face away to hide the rising flush of red on his cheeks. Yeonjun reaches out his hand and touches the missing buttons on his shirt and grins at him wickedly.

"Take this off in a hurry?" He laughs as he pokes his finger into the opening and jabs at Soobins skin playfully. Soobin looks down wondering why it's taking so long to get a Coke. He looks around to see who might be listening and then back at Yeonjun who is still staring at him, waiting for a response. He can't keep a serious face when he sees him, a smile bursts across his face and he looks away.

"Yes," he admits. Yeonjun's eyes pop open, up until this moment he was just teasing him, but now he realizes what he was joking about is actually true. He leans in close to him.

"You what?! That girl? The one you were with? Where? When? How?" The questions flood out of his mouth just as the bartender delivers the Coke. Soobin nods a thank you and turns to Yeonjun.

"Those are all good questions you should already know the answer to." He walks backwards away from Yeonjun, smiling and winking at him before he turns to move toward the hallway, leaving Yeonjun alone to wonder.

He rounds the corner to the long hall and he stops, staring at the doors, and wondering for a moment why he didn't make note of which door he came out. They are all shut, and look identical. He knows he told her to lock the door, so he will just have to knock. He knows it must be on the right, and it can't be the first or second room...he steps up to the third door cautiously and knocks. He listens but doesn't hear anything. He wonders if he should knock again or move on, but he decides one more little knock wouldn't be out of the ordinary. He taps again, this time a little louder. He hears shuffling inside and the door is flung open. Jungkook stands in front of him looking annoyed.

"What?!" His face softens as he recognizes Soobin. "Oh, Soobin, what do you want?" Soobin bows, stepping back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Hyung, I was looking for another room? I'm sorry," he repeats. As he bows several more times he sees a pair of very long female legs, bare, stretched out on the couch behind the door and he looks down to see that Jungkook's belt buckle is open.

"It's alright, I think Jewel is in the next room," he says, closing the door as Soobin continues to bow respectfully.

He moves to the next door and knocks, thinking about what Jungkook just said to him, and the state of him. He stares back at Jungkooks door as she opens the door to let him inside. He steps in, handing the Coke to her. She looks freshly primped as she takes the drink and steps closer to him, stepping into his arms and leaning up to kiss his neck.

"Thank you for the drink oppa," she purrs, kissing a line up to his jaw. His eyes narrow as his head still swirls with questions.

"How did Jungkook know your name?" She stops kissing him, and pulls back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I knocked on his door accidentally, and he told me you were in here,” he continues as he looks down at her, questioning. She turns and walks back to the couch, sitting down and taking a sip from her drink. It feels like she's trying to take time to come up with a response. He stands still near the door watching her.

"You told me to lock the door, but I didn't and he opened the door looking for somewhere to go," she shrugs, taking another sip. His eyes narrow.

"And you had enough time to tell him your name?" She looks down, setting the drink aside on the table next to the couch.

"He knows my name already," she says softly. He moves to sit next to her, to try to understand what she's said.

"How? When did you meet Jungkook? When he passed us earlier you looked right past him like you didn't know who he was." She turns to him smiling.

"That's because I was with you." She leans her body closer to him, and leans in for a kiss. He pulls back, unsure what she's telling him.

"How does Jungkook know you?" She drops her eyes from him, then turns her head away.

"I- I met him at the last party," she says softly, letting a tear run down her cheek, knowing she will have to answer more questions. Questions she hates to answer, because ‘answers’ mean the end of things.

"You met him? At the last party? Are you being paid to be at this party?" he asks, suddenly aware of the answer and feeling the floor drop out from under him. She nods, very slightly, not meeting his glare. His mind races with thoughts, and he flushes with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"You're paid to be here?! You- you don't even actually like me you're just being paid by the company to pretend?!" he says louder as the realization crashes down on him. She turns to him, her eyes now filled with tears.

"No, I mean, it isn't like that. I- I do like you," she pleads.

"But you also liked Jungkook right?!" he says, a look of disgust on his face makes her feel ashamed but her wounded pride fuels an anger growing inside her.

"That was in the past, I chose you tonight," she says more determined and confident.

"You chose me? What, they give you a list of virgins and you pick one? or was it that Jungkook didn't want you tonight?" His words sting and she fights through the pain of the wound.

"You don't understand, I'm sorry," she looks down shaking her head.

"Damn right I don't. I thought you were different. You aren't like any girl here, you look like just a normal girl, not like a- a -" He turns away in disgust, he can't bring himself to say the word he's thinking. It hurts, but she refuses to let him hurt her any more.

"Who do you want me to be? Because that's who I am. You want a girl who is innocent and not part of this world, then that's who I am. You want a girl who makes you forget you're a big star with lots of stress and responsibility, that's me. You want a slut- well, that's me!" she shouts at him, but the tears running down her cheeks betray her words and he knows she isn't this tough character she's masquerading as. He watches her sobbing, her hands over her face hiding from him, and he feels sorry for making her upset. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just didn't think. This is my first party and I just didn't think you were part of it. You can't be more than 20," he says looking her over.

"I'm 19," she sniffles, still hiding her face, "And I'm not at these parties because I just enjoy random encounters with strangers. I have to take care of my family. I don't have an education, yet. All I have are looks and so this is the best job I can get, for now." She wipes tears from her eyes, trying to hold her head up but she won't look at him.

"Why me though, you must have known I didn't have a clue?" he asks, studying her. She looks back at him for the first time, her heart melting a little at his wounded expression.

"I liked you. I wasn't trying to trick you, I thought it was part of the game. You don't come to this sort of party not knowing that the girls you meet are under contract. The company is very serious about keeping this secret," she explains. He nods, understanding.

"But at some point, you must have known that I- I didn't have any experience with girls." She smiles at him, embarrassed.

"I guessed. But I really did enjoy being with you so I just didn't want to ruin the moment. I thought you understood and you wanted this as much as I did." He thinks about it.

"Well, I did. I really did. I mean-" He flushes, embarrassed. "I wish I didn't feel so foolish though. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend." He laughs at himself. Her eyes fill with tears.

"I wish that could be true for us, but we both know you can't have a girlfriend." She looks down sad and he turns to look at her.

"I guess you're right. This is all I can have for now." He looks defeated. She leans over and cautiously puts her arm around him. He lets her.

"This is all I can have for now too," she says softly. He turns towards her embrace and lays his head back against her chest. She strokes his hair as she holds him. A tear rolls over his cheek and he wraps his arms around her tightly. "But I do like you. I know that sounds like some typical thing a girl like me would say, but, it's true. I really did chose to come to you, no one told me to." He squeezes her tighter and lets a second tear fall from his eyes before he sits up.

"Is your name really Jewel? Is what you told me true? Any of it?" His brows furrow and his lip quivers as he asks.

"It's all true. I've always been called Jewel. But my Korean name is Hyeon-ju. No one here knows that."

"Not even Jungkook?" She shakes her head.


	8. Chapter 8 (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 18+

"Jungkook sees who he wants to see, they all do. I don't share with them." She takes a sip of her Coke and then looks directly into his eyes. "No one here wants to know the truth." She sighs. He looks at her, still marveling at how someone who looks so innocent could be here, could be paid to be here.

"Would you tell me about your family?" he asks cautiously. "I really would like to know what brought you here." She chuckles at the idea.

"You mean 'what's a nice girl like me doing in a place like this'?" He looks down realizing that the question is ridiculous. "I don't talk about my family, not with anyone. But as long as I keep working, everyone is safe. So, for now, here I am."

"But how did you even get into this?"

"I was a trainee. Just like you were." He looks up at her shocked, his mouth open. She smirks. "I just wasn't good enough to debut." She looks down at her hands as she runs them on her knees. "A woman came to me on the day they let me go, and, I was crying because I knew my parents would be so disappointed in me and there would be no more money coming in. She told me there was another way I could work for the company. She said I had just the right sort of talent for this role." She chuffs at the idea. "I guess she meant I looked young and pretty because that's the main talent required."

"You are beautiful," he offers, feeling more empathy for her. She smiles over at him.

"I learned pretty quickly that beauty wasn't as important as reading people. Knowing what they want from you."

"That's a hard life to live." He frowns at her story. She shrugs.

"I don't want to be doing this. I wish I could stop coming to parties..." He notices another tear roll down her cheek. He reaches up and rubs it away with his thumb, keeping her face turned towards him. He lets his thumb brush across her bottom lip as he leans in closer to her and kisses her tenderly, keeping his lips pressed to hers for a long moment. He pulls back and brushes his hand over her hair, letting it come to rest at the nape of her neck. He looks deeply into her eyes.

"What if, we make an arrangement?" She looks up at him confused. "What if you keep coming to parties, and so do I." She starts to understand what he's suggesting. "And at every party, you and I just meet up and spend the time together." She thinks about it, she pictures what it would be like to have fun at the party without the worry of working the room to find someone to spend her time with. 

She hated being with people sometimes 10 years older and having to laugh at their jokes and pretend they were fascinating. A lot of idols really were fascinating people but some of them were just rude, acted like they owned her and she couldn't stand them pawing her. It's true she wasn't told to have sex with these men directly, but the implication was to be 'good company'. And some men wanted more than just a laugh and a dance. If she could avoid that, she might be able to look at herself in the mirror and be proud of who she saw looking back. She looks back up at Soobin, as he stares at her, waiting for her response.

"I don't know what to say," she says timidly. "Wouldn't it be risky for you?" He looks up at her more sure of his plan. He drops down on his knees in front of her, holding her by her hips. 

"No, it's perfect. If you have to be with someone, let it be me. You keep working, but we can be together. I know it's not perfect but-"

"But it's the best we can have right now," she says softly. He leans up on his knees and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her back to pull her closer. She lets her legs part so her knees slide to either side of his body and he pulls her closer as his kiss grows deeper. She pulls back.

"Soobin are you sure?" She bites her lip, looking at him with such big blue eyes he wants to disappear inside them. He grins, leaning in closer and grabs her face with both hands to hold her and keep her looking into his eyes.

"I am. I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" She nods. He grins as another plan comes to mind. "Then it's a good thing we are in a room all alone." He leans in to kiss her again as he pushes her back into the couch.

There is something different in his approach, something more purposeful and in control. He reaches right for the button on her jeans, unclasping it as he continues to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth. His fingers slip under the zipper and touch her warm skin just above her panties sending a shiver through her body. He pulls back to look her in the eyes as he begins to tug her jeans down over her hips. She stares back at him with a slight smile, her eyes locked to his as she lifts her body to let the jeans and her panties slide down off her legs. He lays above her, pushing her legs apart with his knee as he rests his elbow at the side of her head. He lowers down to kiss her, holding his weight on his arm and allowing him to slide his fingers down between her legs to touch the wet heat at the apex of her thighs. He smiles at the feel of her so ready for him.

She wraps her arms over his back, untucking his shirt from his pants and tracing a path under his waistband before slipping down to his button, expertly opening it and sliding down his zipper without breaking from his kiss. She takes him in her hand, feeling him grow at the touch of her fingertips stroking him.

"I want to be inside you," he whispers between kisses. She reaches above her body to the little bag and unzips it, all while kissing him. He looks up and sees the wrapper in her hand and he reaches up to take it. "I'll do it." He smiles, turning his body away from her again as he rolls the condom down.

She lays back, in just her fuzzy sweater, watching him, smiling at the idea of him. It feels different to her this time because he isn't playing a game with her. He's real. He knows who she is, and he's still here. And he wants her, Really wants her.


	9. Chapter 9

She stirs from sleep to feel his heavy weight on top of her. She blinks hard against the light in the room, becoming more aware of her surroundings. She notices a buzzing sound and she turns her head to look down at a phone, lit up, from the pocket of his pants, laying in a heap on the floor next to the couch. It's ringing. She looks back up to his sleeping face on top of her sweater. He looks so peaceful and content, she doesn't want to disturb him but the phone won't stop ringing.

"Soobin," she whispers. She runs her fingers over his smooth cheek, touching his full lip. "Soobin, wake up." He begins to stir and his beautiful dark eyes open, looking straight at her. He begins to smile and his eyes close again as he leans up and kisses her neck. "Soobin, your phone is ringing." She tells him. He lifts his head back, and turns to see the glow of the screen from the pile on the floor.

"Oh, I guess I was asleep." He sits up, yawning, before he reaches down and grabs the phone from his pocket. He looks at the screen, his body still between her legs, both of them still naked from the waist down. He looks at her concerned. "It's Yeonjun." He puts the phone to his ear. "Hello Hyung?" He listens, then he looks at her and quickly looks around the room. "I- I didn't know. I'm sorry. I will come right away." He ends the call and he sits up on the couch. She awkwardly moves her leg from behind him and reaches down to get her panties from the floor, pulling them on as he stands to pull his pants back on. He turns and looks at her.

"Yeonjun says they have been looking for me for 30 minutes, and the car is waiting to take us back to the dorms." He looks a little sad. "I have to leave." She nods. It's the way it is, and it was not unexpected. She is unsure if he will keep his promises after the desire has faded. She doesn't want to let herself feel too hopeful. She pulls up her jeans, standing close to him and he watches her and then takes hold of her hips pulling her to him. He looks down into her eyes. "Give me your number, I'll save your name as Hyeon-ju." He pulls out his phone. "You can save my name is Binnie." They pass their phones to one another and begin to enter the details. "You can call or text as much as you like and no one will know. Just don't save any of them. Delete them after you read. We can make plans to meet up next week, but we can talk anytime."

"Next week?" she asks. He nods.

"Yes, I think I'm going to become quite a regular at these parties." He smiles at her, pulling her in to kiss him. "I have to go, but will you be OK?" She nods, as she puts her heels back on, and he looks her over, smiling. He leans in for one more kiss and then wills his body to pull away to go meet the others. He blows a last kiss as he shuts the door and she sits back down on the edge of the couch, wondering if it could really be true, if she will really see him again. She sighs deeply when her phone buzzes, she looks down at the screen to see a new text, from Binnie: ' X ' She smiles, relieved at his sudden message and reaches for her bag to leave.

She pulls the door open and comes face to face with Jungkook, who is standing in the hallway outside her door. He's leaning against the wall heavily and might have had a little too much to drink.

"Jewel, there you are." His words are slurred. "Soobin was looking for you," he says losing track of time. She looks around and no one else is in the hallway.

"Are you feeling OK Jungkook oppa?" She steps closer to him. He nods but his head feels so heavy it drops in front of him. She rushes under his arm, propping him up over her body and she struggles against his weight to steady him. "Let me help you to sit down." She tries to walk with him back toward the club. He smiles, head still hanging.

"There's a perfectly good couch...right behind...that door." His finger reaches out to survey the doorways and he chooses one randomly.

"I think you might need to go home, where is your phone oppa?" She reaches into his jacket pocket and he giggles as though she has tickled him. He squirms. "Is your driver out front?" she asks him, understanding how these evenings end usually. She finds the phone and lifts it to her ear. "Mr. Jeon is ready to go home now...thank you." She drops the phone back into his pocket still trying to balance the weight of him. He's not as tall as Soobin, but he's got more muscle and she struggles and collapses back against the wall, his body pressed close to hers.

"You're so pretty and so nice Jewel," he moves against her sloppily, unable to control his movements with the dizzy feel of his overindulgence. "Next time, I'll be with you." He points his finger at her, touching the fuzzy sweater and he winks. His lips moving closer to her as though he wants to kiss her. She knows it isn't her, it's anyone at this time of the night. She stops him, by moving her head away, and spins out of his embrace.

"Let's get you to your car oppa. It's time to sleep." He nods.

"Yes, it is time to sleep isn't it." He laughs at nothing in particular, and continues to giggle as she walks him back through the club and to the bouncer at the front door. The large man takes one look at Jungkook, motions for the car to pull up, and he lifts him easily into the backseat of the car. Jungkook is still waving and saying 'byeee' as the door is shut. The car pulls away quickly and the bouncer looks around the street to be sure no one has noticed. He turns back to Jewel.

"Good job you getting him into the car, a few of the girls tried to help him but he refused. We thought he was going to stay here all night," he says to her.

"Well, I guess I just have a way with him," she says. He laughs, assuming he knows what she means. The truth is she has known Jungkook for quite a while. When she first started coming to the club for parties, he would talk to her about the group and what they were doing, and it was just friendly. It was almost like a fan talking to him. He was comfortable with her and she knew where the line was, and never crossed it. A few weeks later, he drew a new line. On a night not dissimilar to this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Soobin enters the large car and slams the door shut. The others look him over, and Heuningkai and Taehyun laughs as they notice he has a few buttons missing.

"You must have really been dancing hard to lose so many buttons hyung." Taehyun says pointing. Yeonjun shoots Soobin a look and as their eyes meet, he winks at him.

"Yeah, he was dancing very hard." Yeonjun teases, looking out the window.

"Where did you go, we were looking for you for ages?" Heuningkai asks. Beomgyu laughs in a cruel way at his naivete.

"He hooked up with some girl!" he announces. Yeonjun shoots a look at Beomgyu. He shakes his head slightly, warning him. Heuningkai doesn't notice, but he looks back and forth between Soobin and Beomgyu confused.

"Did you hyung? I met a girl too, she was really pretty. She was such a good dancer, I almost thought she was a trainee." He looks out the window with a dreamy expression. Soobin hears the words and looks at him surprised. If he only knew, she probably was.

***

Alone in his bedroom he stares at the dark wall, his phone in hand. He wants to reach out to her already. He wants to know she's home safe. He wonders if her home really is safe. Maybe things are really bad at home and she needs a place to stay to be away from it. Maybe they could get an apartment together someday. His thoughts run away with him, but he's disturbed by a tapping at his door.

"What is it?" he whispers. The door pushes open slightly and he sees Yeonjun in silhouette. "Hyung? What do you want?" He enters the room without being invited and he closes the door. He steps quietly up to sit on the edge of the bed. Soobin sits up on his elbow.

"I want to talk about tonight," he says with a serious expression. Soobin flops back down.

"Oh Hyung, I'm too tired for teasing. Let's talk tomorrow."

"No, it's not teasing. I know what happened tonight. I know it was your first. I want to make sure you're ok." Soobin recognizes the compassion in his voice. He sits back up.

"It was, more than ok. It was beyond incredible. It was the best. She was the best. I really like her." He smiles, and gets shy, looking away from Yeonjun.

"I was worried you might get carried away." Yeonjun looks at him, trying to read his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He looks over, confused.

"I mean, you liked what happened, but you shouldn't focus on the girl, because she won't be focused on you. I just don't want you to get hurt." Soobin sits up quickly.

"That might be true for most of them but she's different." He shakes his head.

"No, no, they want you to think they really like you. That's the game Soobin. They don't care usually. I mean, yes, they might think you're attractive, but, you don't make a real connection with them. That's the whole point of the night." Soobin wonders exactly how Yeonjun knows so much about it since that was his first time at the party too. He frowns.

"She's different, and I know it." Yeonjun chuckles a little at his assurance.

"After we left she was probably with someone else, she's probably with him right now." His words sting and Soobin sits up fully, grabbing his phone. He holds it up, above his face, and takes a quick selca as he smiles up at the camera. Yeonjun watches him unsure what he's doing. He types furiously on a message and then hits send. He waits a moment, not looking at Yeonjun. He stares straight ahead, a little annoyed. Yeonjun sits in silence until the phone beeps an alert. Soobin looks at it, smiles and then passes the phone to Yeonjun. He looks over the message.

Soobin's selca has the words: 'did you get home ok? X' and the message reply is a picture of her, laying back on her pillow in a tiny bedroom: 'all tucked in xxxx' Yeonjun looks at him shocked.

"You didn't give her your number?!" Soobin nods. "Oh no, this isn't good. This is bad." He shakes his head. "Soobin, the entire point of the party is to meet a girl to have fun with, and not call her the next day. The girls are suppose to be anonymous, and also, she signed a contract that would have expressly forbidden her from taking your number or giving you hers." Soobin smiles.

"That's why she's different. What we had was different." He grabs his phone back, and turns away. Yeonjun watches him, concerned.

"You could get into trouble. Is she really worth that risk?" he asks quietly. Soobin thinks for a moment, and then nods slowly.

"I think so, yes. Please don't tell the others. I don't know if they would understand." he looks back at Yeonjun who studies him for a moment before smiling softly.

"No, they wouldn't. I'm here for you, no matter what. I just want you to be careful and not get hurt."

"She won't hurt me." Soobin assures him. Yeonjun stands and looks down at him.

"I hope that's true." He pauses, studying him, before he turns to walk out of his room. "Get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow." He closes the door softly to not disturb the others. Soobin lays back on his bed, rolling over onto his back. He holds the phone up, and stares at the image of her on her pillow. She looks different, younger, without makeup on. Her pillowcase is pink, like the sweater she had on at the club. He can't make out much in the room other than the idea that it's dimly lit, and, of course that she is at home, and alone. He smiles at the image of her, running his hand over the screen, he thinks for a moment, and then saves the image to a new album. Then he deletes the message.


	11. Chapter 11

Soobin wakes early the next morning and smiles as his eyes open on a new day. They have to quickly get ready for rehearsal and a photoshoot for an advertisement. He takes his turn in the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. He feels different today. He wonders if he looks different. Does he seem older, more experienced? He feels like a brand new version of himself. It isn't just the idea of finally experiencing being with a girl, physically. It's also the blush of feeling really connected to her. Feeling a kinship with someone other than your male friends or your family, feeling almost a need for her. He wants to text her. He wants to video chat with her. He wants to be with her and smell her perfume, touch her silky hair as it hangs just above her shoulders. To kiss her soft pale skin and look down into her sparkling eyes.

"You have a dreamy look on your face Hyung," Heuningkai interrupts his daydream as he steps into the room. "What are you thinking about?" Soobin blushes at the question. He looks around and no one else is nearby. He leans in.

"I was thinking of the girl I met last night," he smiles and hides his eyes from the younger, embarrassed.

"Oh you really liked her? It's a shame you can't see her again. We were told just to go have fun and nothing more," he reminds him. Soobin nods, biting his lip.

"Yeah, I know. We aren't suppose to still be thinking about it the next day, but that's not in my nature." Heuningkai runs a brush through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't usually meet people I feel a connection with, so what should I do now that I have?" Heuningkai looks at him surprised.

"Hyung, I don't know. I don't think you should keep thinking about her though. Yeonjun Hyung told me they get paid to be at the party so maybe they don't really like you back." Soobin nods.

"That might be true for a lot of the girls there, but not Hyeonju. What we had was special." He resumes to his far off dreamy look. Heuningkai's eyes get big.

"Hyung! Did you have sex?!" he asks shocked. Soobin is startled by the question and he blushes intensely. He looks down quickly and Heuningkai knows he has guessed the truth. He gasps and slaps his hand over his mouth to hide the growing smile, and the surprise.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it. I don't know what to say. I mean I heard some people did at those parties, but I never thought you-" He covers his mouth again, trying not to act as shocked as he is. Soobin quickly shuts the bathroom door, closing them inside together.

Heuningkai knowing the truth makes him blush even harder. He's not ashamed of what they did, he feels connected to her and it feels like something more than just physical attraction or base need. He wants Heuningkai to understand that but he's not sure how much he can say to him, to anyone.

"What was it like?" Heuningkai asks shyly, leaning in closer to speak softly. Soobin looks at him, trying to gauge just how much he should say. He can't help the smile that begins to creep up from the corners of his mouths Heuningkai watches, his eyes growing bigger.

"It was better than you can even imagine," he says, blushing again at his admission. "Much," he punctuates his statement. A loud banging on the door disturbs them.

"Why are you still in there Hyung? I need to get ready!" An angry voice calls. Soobin holds his finger up to his lips, to shush Heuningkai, and he nods. He opens the door and Beomgyu frowns at him and steps inside the door, passing Soobin on his way out. He stops, startled at seeing Heuningkai standing there. "Why are you here?" he asks confused. Heuningkai shrugs.

"No reason." He steps past Beomgyu into the hallway and walks off as he stares back at him. Beomgyu shakes his head and shuts the door.

***

They sit in the back of a large van heading to the BigHit offices and Soobin stares at the screen of his phone, playing a game. Taehyun looks over his shoulder, sees the game and pulls out his own phone.

"I'll join you, what's your room code?" Taehyun asks. Soobin blushes, he isn't really concentrating on the game. He stammers trying to come up with a response.

"Erm, I'm just going to start a new game. But you make it," he responds.

"OK, come in to 'Crown."

As Taehyun busies himself in the game Soobin clicks to his gallery, his new gallery, called 'Jewel' and looks at the picture he saved last night. He wonders where she is today, right now. He looks around the van, everyone is engrossed in their phones. He leans toward the window and types a text message.

Binnie: 'U OK?'

He waits for a response. He looks around again at the others to be sure they aren't looking back at him. He sees that she is typing and it makes his heart jump in his chest. He purses his lips to keep from smiling.

Hyeonju: 'yea, miss U'

Binnie: 'where RU?'

Hyeonju: 'school. wanna see?'

Soobin's eyes get bigger at the thought. He checks the others again and no one is looking at him. He adds a thumbs up next to her question and waits. An image comes through. He quickly opens it and can see a picture of her, looking really cute with glasses on, sitting in front of a library wall filled with classical sheet music. He adds a heart to the image and tries unsuccessfully to hide his smile, his dimples punctuating his reaction.

Binnie:'I didn't know you studied music too'

"Hyung, why aren't you in the game?" Taehyun interrupts him, making him almost drop his phone. "And what are you smiling at?" he tries to lean over to see the phone screen that Soobin is obviously trying to hide from him. Soobin puts the phone back into his jacket pocket and looks at Taehyun. He stares back expectantly.

"What?" Taehyun laughs.

"Where's your head at?" he asks. Soobin blushes and looks up to see Yeonjun and Heuningkai both turned around in their seats giving him knowing looks. His face turns a bright crimson as they each stare at him. Beomgyu, still staring at his screen, speaks up.

"Why is no one else in this game?!" Soobin is relieved for the distraction as the others all look back down to their phones to join the game. He takes the opportunity to pull his phone back out and read her last text.

Hyeonju: 'I do! WUU2?'

Binnie: 'photoshoot. will send pics xxxx'

He closes the conversation and navigates to the game to join the others.


	12. Chapter 12

The photoshoot takes several hours and it gives Soobin plenty of opportunities to text back and forth with Hyeonju, sending her the occasional sneaky picture from the shoot and selca with hearts. Her classes have finished for the day and she is already at home as Soobin lays back on the long couch at BigHit waiting for the others to be finished with their individual shots. He switches between playing a game and texting her.

Binnie: 'There's another party Friday. Will you be there?'

He smiles to himself thinking about seeing her again.

Hyeonju: 'if you want me to'

Binnie: 'I want to see you, now!' 

He blushes, feeling a rush of nerves as he admits this to her.

Hyeonju: 'call?'

His eyes pop open wide and he sits up, looking around. No one is in the space, and the others might take another hour to finish. He bites his lip and presses her contact info in WhatsApp.

It takes a moment for her to answer and when the camera opens, he can see her moving quickly to shut her bedroom door, and sit down on her bed. She smiles back at him, as she speaks in a very quiet voice.

"Hello you," she says, looking a little embarrassed.

"I hope it's ok to be on WhatsApp, I'm sorry I didn't ask."

"It should be OK for a little while." She seems to look around her and then look back at her own screen, as if trying to identify what he can see. 

"You look really cute today," he says, blushing at paying her the compliment. He's never said those words to a girl before, even when he thought it was true he never had the courage to say it out loud.

"Thank you, I just have on what I wore to school. I've only just got home."

"Is your family home?" he asks and she bites her lip, dropping her eyes. She doesn't seem to know how to answer the question and it makes him wonder again about her home life and if she's really OK.

"No, I - they're not," she says, but she doesn't look back at him and he isn't sure she's being truthful. 

"Are you OK there?" he asks, worried. She looks at the screen and tries to smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Tell me how your shoot went," she changes the subject and he recognizes it, but he let's it go, for now.

"It was fine. I showed you the image of the outfit I had on. The others had similar colors. I liked the long jackets but they really make me look taller," he tells her. She smiles back at him and then he hears a noise as a door is opened.

"What are you-" He hears a woman's voice say and she sits up quickly, the call disconnects. He sits up staring a the screen confused. He isn't sure what just happened but it seemed like she was in a panic to hang up. He wonders who came in. He sends a text:

Binnie: '?!'

No response. He thinks about it for a moment, and decides it might have been her mother, and maybe she wasn't suppose to be on her phone. If that's the case, he shouldn't text her again, not right away. He puts his phone aside to prevent himself from staring at it and he hopes she will reach out to him later.

Taehyun and Beomgyu walk back into the room and sit beside him on the couch. 

"We have another hour to kill, want to go back into the game?" Taehyun asks. Soobin nods and pulls out his phone, quickly closing her text, remembering to delete it, and navigating to the game. 

***

Later that night, when he still hasn't heard from her, he sends another text.

Binnie: ' let me know you're OK'

No response. The message is left unread for the next several hours. He checks repeatedly, but there's no change. He wonders where she is, and why she hasn't even opened her messages. It's probably a bad idea to call. Maybe she's in trouble and her parents took her phone. A lot of thoughts run through his head as he tries to think about what she could be doing. Some of the thoughts running through his mind are disturbing. She hasn't said much about her home life, but she did indicate she had a lot of pressure to help the family. He wonders if they know what she's doing to help them, what she's forced to do just to take care of them. Part of him wonders if they know and they don't care. It makes him angry.

He can't sleep, wondering what's happened to Hyeonju. He can't wait until Friday to see her or even hear from her. He wants to know that she's alright at least. He hears a tapping at his door and looks up to see Yeonjun. He steps inside closing the door.

"Hi, not asleep yet?" he asks as he comes closer to the bed. Soobin shakes his head and then lays back, staring up at the ceiling. "I wanted to ask if everything is OK?"

"I'm not sure," he answers quickly. 

"Did something happen?" Yeonjun sits down next to him.

"I don't know. The call just went dead." Yeonjun looks at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Soobin realizes he's misunderstood. He sits up quickly, scrambling to think of something to say. "Are you talking to that girl?" Soobin looks down, trying not to lie to Yeonjun, but unsure how to tell the truth.

"What were you asking about?"

"I was checking on you because you have been really distant all day, like something is weighing on your mind, but now I see that it's her," he says shaking his head. "This is exactly why they tell you not to get involved. It's why there are rules and contracts," he explains. Soobin shakes his head.

"That's not it. Everything was fine. We were talking a lot today, and it was great. I called her on WhatsApp, but then someone came in to her room and the call ended and she seemed, well, panicked. And now she isn't responding. I think she might be in trouble."

"I don't think you should be talking to her, on WhatsApp, on the phone or even in text."

"Well I am, and I'm going to see her again. If everything is OK," he says looking down. Yeonjun sighs. He realizes he can't convince him not to see this girl. Maybe all he can do is try to protect him, to be sure he doesn't get into trouble. He puts his hand on Soobin's shoulder, and smiles at him.

"I'm sure it's OK. She's probably just busy," he says the words, only half believing them. He stands up to leave, and Soobin calls to him.

"Hyung, I need to know that she's OK. That's all I want. Would you call her phone for me, from your number. She might be able to answer if she thinks it isn't me."


	13. Chapter 13

Yeonjun nods and pulls out his phone, ready for the number. Soobin holds the contact information out to him and he enters it into his phone. 

"Wait, Bin, what if she just doesn't want to talk to you?" he asks, looking away, embarrassed to have to suggest it. Soobin isn't following him.

"What do you mean? I told you we had a really good conversation today, and yesterday-that night, he tries to explain. 

"But what if she's regretting it, I mean, getting too close. She must know she isn't suppose to be messaging you. What if she's feeling bad about it now, and she's ghosting you?" Soobin gets up quickly turning away from him. Yeonjun watches him, waiting for him to turn around. He thinks for a long moment. Then he slowly turns back to his friend.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I am completely sure about her. I know we have a connection. It's different from anyone else I've ever met. And-" he wants to make this very clear to Yeonjun, "and I know that the only reason she isn't reading my messages, or answering my calls, is because she is not being allowed to." He stares hard into Yeonjun's eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of recognition, an understanding that he means what he's said. Yeonjun takes in the words, looking down to think about it for a long moment. He looks back up at Soobin. There is so much earnestness in his face. Although he isn't sure that it's true, he is sure that Soobin believes it's true. He nods to him as he raises his phone. He looks up as he presses the call button. His eyes get wide, he panics.

"What's her name again?!" 

"Hyeonju," Soobin smiles at him, sitting back down next to him and waiting eagerly. Yeonjun looks around the room as he waits to see if the phone call will be answered. His eyes pop open and he looks at Soobin as he hears the voice of an older female answer. He pauses a moment and Soobin bites his lip, staring hard at him.

"Uh, hello. May I speak to Hyeonju please?" The voice on the line is silent for too long. "Hello?" Yeonjun repeats.

"Who wants to speak to her?" the voice asks, suspicious.

"Er, this is a friend, from college," he says, holding a thumbs up to Soobin, proud of his own quick thinking.

"Hyeonju is not allowed to take calls on this phone anymore. Please remove the number from your contacts list," the voice says, emotionless.

"Wait! It's about school, it's important. Where can I reach her?" he asks. Soobin is miming questions so fast that Yeonjun can't understand what he means. He waves him off as he waits for the response.

"You can't," the voice says, and hangs up. Yeonjun's eyes open wide as he stares at Soobin. He lowers the phone. Soobin looks back at him confused.

"What's happened?" His brows furrow. Yeonjun shakes his head.

"That was weird. This lady answered and told me to remove the number from my contacts," he says looking down at his screen.

"Did you dial the wrong number?" Soobin asks, hopeful. Yeonjun shakes his head, pouting a little, looking at Soobin concerned.

"No, she knew Hyeonju. Bin, I think she's in trouble. This was too strange. I think she's had her phone taken away." Soobin hangs his head. "Would she have had anything on the phone that maybe others shouldn't see?" he asks. Soobin looks up at him confused.

"What do you mean, like rude things? No! And I told her to delete all my texts after she read them."

"Do you think she really did? You didn't." Yeonjun reasons. 

"I did, I deleted them all, but-" Yeonjun raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. "I saved the pictures she sent." He lowers his head. 

"Well, this lady was probably her mom and maybe she's not supposed to talk to boys or something." Soobin considers this and shakes his head at the irony. If this is how her mom punishes her for talking to a guy, what must she think of the way she's making the money to support them. An anger rises up within him. He looks up at Yeonjun.

"It's not fair Hyung, she's such a nice girl. She's only working at the parties to support her family. And they treat her this way. I knew something bad was going on at her home. She wouldn't tell me, but I had this awful feeling things were not safe for her." Yeonjun nods, agreeing with him.

"It didn't seem right. But Im not sure what you can do about it." Soobin gets up and steps towards his desk. He looks down and rubs his hand along the back of his neck as he thinks. He looks back at Yeonjun.

"I might have to wait until Friday," he says. Yeonjun is confused.

"What's Friday?"

"Another party. She told me she would go."

"What if she's in trouble, and they don't let her go?" Yeonjun raises the question Soobin has already considered. He shakes his head.

"It's all I've got. I don't know where she lives, I don't even know what college she goes to. If she can't use her phone, the party is the only place I know I can find her, and she knows that. She'll come, because I think she needs my help." Yeonjun studies Soobin's serious expression.

"I'll come with you, but maybe we shouldn't tell the others," he suggests. Soobin looks up at him, and nods, knowing it's probably for the best. He won't be going to the party to relax and have fun, he has to find her, before something bad happens. He isn't sure what could be happening but ever since she first opened up to him about her family, he's had a bad feeling about it. Whatever she's been going through, he wants to stop it. He wants to fix it. He wants to save her.


	14. Chapter 14

Most of the week was spent doing promotional recordings, and photo shoots. They had one live appearance on a daytime talk show, and he struggled to pretend he was having fun playing games and laughing with the audience. He wondered if she would be able to watch him, and if she would be happy to see him, even in such a one-sided connection, or, if she would be hurt thinking that he had just gone on with his life, without giving her a second thought. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. 

Every night he sat staring at his phone wondering if she could somehow get a chance to reach out to him. If she could find a new phone, there was no way she would have his number. Why didn't he get her email address?! He chastises himself as he lays in bed staring at the familiar ceiling in the dark. He hopes she's safe, wherever she is. He wishes she could get her phone back if only to send him a message saying that she's 'OK', or, telling him that she will be at the party on Friday. As the week progressed, he grew less and less sure that she would actually be able to come Friday. Now, one day away, he's downright scared that she won't be there. 

If she isn't, he knows that he has no way to find her again. The only person that half knows her is Jungkook hyung. But he remembers what she said about him; he only sees what he wants to see. So he wouldn't know anything about who she really is. He doesn't know the real Hyeonju. He sighs. No one could help him find her. She has to come to the party, she has to.

He's disturbed by a tapping at his door, and he calls out expecting Yeonjun to check up on him as he has been doing nightly since they tried to call her phone.

"Come in Hyung!" he yells over, not looking at the door as he hears it push open.

"Hyung?" he hears the quiet voice of Heuningkai and he sits up startled.

"Kai, what's up?" he asks, blinking hard, surprised to see him this late.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks sheepishly. It looks like there's been something on his mind for a while. He avoids looking directly at Soobin as he waits for a response.

"Sure, come in." Soobin sits up in the bed and pats the mattress for Heuningkai to sit beside him. "What's going on?" he asks. Heuningkai takes a seat and turns to him, shyly, looking into his eyes and then losing his nerve and looking away.

"Hyung, I want to go with you and Yeonjun hyung tomorrow," he says. Soobin squints hard as he stares at him, unsure what he's really asking. 

"Go where?" he asks cautiously. Heuningkai turns to look at him smiling at the subterfuge.

"To the party. I want to go with you. I know you are both going, and maybe you think I'm too young to go, but I'm not, and I want to go too," he says quickly before he loses his nerve. Soobin shakes his head.

"Where did you get the idea we were going to a party?" he asks. Heuningkai shakes his head.

"You've been whispering about it all week. I know it has something to do with that girl you met, and I want to go too, and maybe she has a friend for me." Soobin looks down, shaking his head.

"Heuningkai it isn't like that - not at all. We aren't going for the party. I mean..." He isn't sure how to explain this, so he just has to tell him. "The girl I met last week, is in trouble. I think. And I need to go to the party because she hasn't been allowed to talk to me all week, and I think she needs my help." Heuningkai's eyes narrow, he frowns.

"What do you mean by 'trouble'?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know that she would return my calls and my messages if she was able to, and she hasn't. Something is wrong, and Yeonjun and I are going to find out what it is." Heuningkai nods. 

"I see." He thinks about what he's been told. "And the others don't know about this?" Soobin shakes his head 'no'. Heuningkai smiles at the realization and turns to him. "Then I definitely want to go. I want to help you." Soobin shakes his head quickly. There is no need to get Heuningkai involved, particularly when he doesn't know what he's even getting himself into. "I'm going Hyung. You need help. We will help. End of story." He stands up as if to punctuate his statement. Soobin looks up at him and knows that he's serious. The youngest member is often the most determined and he relents and smiles up at him softly before nodding.

"OK. You can come. But you can't tell the others, and you have to just go along with whatever I say. I don't know what kind of trouble she's in so it's best for you to hang back and let me figure out what to do. Between Yeonjun and I, we should be able to come up with a plan to get her out of there." Heuningkai nods and smiles before making a sign that his lips are sealed. He walks out of Soobin's room, closing the door behind him softly. 

Soobin lays back across his mattress and sighs. He hadn't intended to bring anyone else into this mess, particularly not Heuningkai. But, he's glad he can rely on his friends to be there for him. He thinks about that last thought for a moment. Why is he trying to prevent his friends from knowing about this? They have always proven they are there for him no matter what. Why is he trying so hard to keep this secret from them? If he has to do something risky, something potentially dangerous, maybe he needs their help. Maybe having them there, even to just show their support if he gets into trouble, is exactly what he needs.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday. The day of the party. A whole day planned with activities for the group. A whole day pretending his isn't thinking about nothing but tonight, nothing but the party, and her. Taehyun and Beomgyu still don't know what they have planned but Yeonjun and Heuningkai have been exchanging glances with him most of the day.

After their duties at BigHit are finished, Soobin steps into the doorway of an office of a woman who is known as the 'fixer.' He's been planning this visit for a few days since he found a PA at the company who admitted exactly which staff member was involved in planning the artist parties. Her assistant looks over Soobin skeptically when he asks for her by name and he looks at the ground, embarrassed, but he's determined to speak to this person.

"What do you want with Maya?" the girl asks, being far too casual with her boss to be appropriate.

"I was told she has information on the party tonight," he says, awkwardly. Her eyes get big and she studies him, hard, before she picks up the phone to connect to the interior office. She turns her face away, covering the mouthpiece with her hand as she speaks into the receiver quietly so Soobin can't hear her. He looks down at his phone and sees a message alert from Yeonjun.

'Don't give her any more info than needed' 

He doesn't have to tell him, that, they already spoke about it, at length, while they were waiting for their next meeting about the new album promotion. 

"You can go in," the assistant says to him and he wonders why she didn't seem to tell her boss who was waiting to see her.

He steps into the office, looking around quickly as he moves closer to the woman behind the desk. He's never seen her before. She's in her late 30's maybe, well dressed, with a stern expression. She eyes him suspiciously and he wonders what the assistant must have said to her.

"Are you Maya?" he asks, trying to make his voice even deeper. She arches her eyebrow at him.

"I'm Ms. Park. What is it you want?" she indicates he should take a seat across from her but he remains standing, crossing his hands in front of him.

"I've been told you have information on a party, an artist party, tonight." 

"Oh yeah?" she asks, swiveling to the side in her chair as though she might get up from the desk any second, but she remains seated. "Who told you that?" He shakes his head.

"I've heard you're a 'fixer' you bring girls to the club for the party." She looks behind him toward the open door and sees her assistant closing it, as if on cue.

"artists party, hmm?" she plays dumb. He takes a seat across from her.

"I was at the party last week. I'm going again tonight." She eyes him, wondering what he's after.

"So, are you here to make a request?" It sounds like she's going to offer him an assortment and it angers him how cavalier she seems to be. 

"I just want to know about one girl in particular." Her eyes get bigger before he's realized what he's saying. He should not have said that. Yeonjun warned him about just this. He doesn't want to give away who he's talking about because he can't trust this woman. 

"Oh, I see." She leans forward. "Who? Do you have a name?" He has to bring forth his best acting ability to get out of this one, to ask about her, without letting on that anything has gone on.

"I don't. I never spoke to her. I just saw her and I want to meet her," he lies, looking down to hide his eyes from her. 

"Love at first sight?" she asks sarcastically. He looks up, summoning the courage to meet her eyes again.

"No. There's a girl I saw last week, she's my type." He shrugs casually. "I want to to know that she will be there tonight." She seems convinced by this. 

"Describe her, and I'll see what I can do."

"Short, pretty, young..." she nods her head at each descriptive term.

"Yeah, that's every girl there right?" she chuckles.

"Short hair...Light eyes." he says finally and she stops nodding and stares back at him. He recognizes that she knows who he means. She knows he's describing Jewel. He watches her face change. For a moment, her expression is blank, while she decides what to say. Then, she smiles slowly.

"I think I know a girl like that." She tells him, her eyes narrowing. He nods, trying to hide his smile.

"Can you get her there? Make sure I get to meet her tonight?" Suddenly she looks unsure. She looks away.

"I don't know. If it's who I'm thinking of, she's a favorite of Jungkook ssi. He's particular about who he spends time with." Yeonjun warned him this attitude of hers might be a possibility and he has already given him an idea of exactly how to handle this situation. He stands up, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a large bundle of bills and lays them on the desk in front of her.

"Well, tonight, I want to meet her first." He pushes the cash towards her, staring directly into her cold eyes as she watches him. She pauses a long moment and then smiles, putting her hand over the money and sliding it back towards her, lifting her hand to peek under and quickly total what's there. Yeonjun gave him the bundle earlier, and although he didn't really think it would come to this, he's glad he did. She lets her hand slide the bundle of cash off her desk, holding it below on her lap as she looks it over more closely. She looks up at him, raising her eyebrow. 

"I think I can make sure she's there to meet you. Say, 8:00?" She watches him. He raises one side of his mouth to a smile, almost a smirk, and nods once. He turns and walks out of the door to the office, leaving it swinging open behind him. Maya narrows her eyes at him, deep in thought, as he walks out. The assistant turns to look in the doorway at her, meeting her eyes before stepping into the office and closing the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeonjun and Heuningkai are busy getting ready for the evening, as Soobin steps into the bathroom with them. They look back at him from the reflection in the mirror. He closes the door.

"I'm wondering if we shouldn't tell Taehyun and Beomgyu what's going on." The two look at each other and wait for him to continue. "I don't like the idea of us going to this party and not bringing them, but if we are going, they have to know why." Heuningkai was enjoying the idea of knowing something his hyungs don't know and he looks a little disappointed.

"Can't we just tell them we're going to dance, like last week?" Soobin shakes his head 'no'.

"I don't want to lie, I'm there for one reason, to find Hyeonju."

"What are you going to do when you find her?" Yeonjun asks. Soobin's been thinking a lot about that.

"I wish I knew for sure what was best. I want to tell her she has to stop coming to parties, but I don't know that the parties aren't the only place she might be safe. Who knows what's going on at her home. She could be in real danger." All three seem to hang their heads a little lower at the idea.

"I'll talk to them if you want. We will go to the party to support you, all of us." Yeonjun nods. He steps out of the bathroom leaving the door open. Soobin is relieved he doesn't have to explain this to them himself. His mind is in a thousand different places now. He's essentially paid someone to make sure Hyeonju will be there, and now all he can do is hope that she keeps her part of the deal.

***

An hour later, each of them are in the back of the van sent by the company, on their way to the same secret club. He wonders if the club is actually open for any other reason than to house these private parties for the company. He wonders how often these parties really happen, having only been invited after their first album charted and did well. It seems like the company rewarding the artists for success but it feels like a creepy way to reward them now that he knows what really goes on. He checks his phone to see the time, it's almost 8. No calls or messages from her at all this week, not since they were cut off. He pulls out a second phone from his pocket, identical to his own, and he loads his contact information into it. If she's there, if he can find her, he's going to give her this phone, secretly, so he will never have to worry about losing contact with her again.

A loud thud rings through the van and it begins to bump and sway on the roadway causing each of the members to grip their seats to prevent being tossed onto the floor of the van. The driver curses and steers the van toward the narrow shoulder. Each of the members look at each other, a little panic rising in their eyes. The driver gets out and slams the door shut, saying nothing to them.

"What's happened?" Taehyun asks as he looks out the window of his side of the van where the driver has bent down. Soobin looks concerned. He leans to the window and knocks on it, bringing the driver's attention to the glass.

"What is it?" he calls loudly through the glass. The driver shakes his head.

"Tire's flat," he says, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks down. Panic rises in Soobin.

"Can we get another car, quickly?" The driver shakes his head.

"I'll just have to change it, shouldn't the more than 15 minutes, maybe 20," he says. Soobin begins to shake his head.

"No, no, no! I can't wait 20 minutes. It's almost 8. I'm suppose to meet Hyeonju at 8," he says to the others.

"What happens if you're late?" Beomgyu asks.

"I don't know but I'm not finding out." He leans over and grabs the handle of the door opposite him, pulling it open.

"Hyung, what are you doing?!" Heuningkai calls as Soobin steps out of the van.

"I'm just going to walk. I know where it is." He hops down onto the street, the driver looks up at him through the window on the opposite side.

"I'll come with you," Yeonjun says, lifting his body up. Soobin shakes his head.

"No, it's fine, I'll get there first. Just stay with the van, meet me there."

"Are you sure?" Taehyun calls to him as he's already shutting the door.

"Yes, meet me there!" he calls back over his shoulder as he starts walking quickly across the bridge, and toward the club.

***

Hyeonju stands in a back room of the club with several other girls, all nervously fidgeting and listening to the noises outside the closed door. She's wearing another fuzzy sweater, this time in a soft green color, a short skirt, an outfit picked for her by Maya. She's biting her bottom lip nervously and has nearly removed most of the soft pink gloss. Her trainers are new and they don't fit very well. She shifts her weight from side to side in them, feeling them rub against her skin. The other girls are huddled together, whispering. One of them shoots a look over to her which let's her know they must be talking about her. She didn't get along with these girls when they were trainees, and now, their jealousy of her seems to be worse. But, she isn't there to make friends.

She's distracted as the door to the room opens, allowing the loud music in the club to fill the room for a second as Maya steps in with an assistant in tow who closes the door. She looks over the girls, who seem to stand almost at attention for inspection. She walks down the row of young girls, looking them up and down. Hyeonju stands in the line, her head lowered, her eyes focusing on her hands in front of her and she twists her fingers around each other. The older woman pauses in front of her, making her look up to see what's going on. She smirks at her.

"Girls, you can all go to the club. Remember the rules," she calls behind her to them. Hyeonju starts to move but the woman holds out her hand, pressing it against her chest. "Not you." Hyeonju looks up concerned.


	17. Chapter 17

She stands perfectly still as the woman quietly walks a circle around her body. "Not you Jewel, not yet," she says almost to herself. Hyeonju calls behind her.

"Is something wrong?" she gets up the nerve to ask. She hears the woman chuckle a little under her breath.

"The boy you were exchanging messages with came to see me today," she begins. The words make Hyeonju's eyes grow wide, and she shallows hard, waiting to hear word of Soobin. After getting caught talking to him, her phone was taken, and she hadn't been able to reach out to him all week. She spent her days worried that her lack of contact would be misread as lack of interest, and she had begun to let herself feel the sorrow of being forgotten so quickly.

"He asked me to make sure you were here tonight," Maya continues. Hyeonju holds her breath, desperate to hear more but afraid to let her interest be known. "He lied and said he didn't know your name and hadn't spoken to you before, and he was most determined. You made quite an impression on him I think." Hyeonju's face begins to flush red, he hadn't forgotten her. She hides the smile as Maya comes around to the front of her, watching her reaction closely. "He wants me to make sure he gets to spend time with you tonight. He will be here at 8pm to meet you." Hyeonju turns quickly toward the woman, allowing herself a hint of a smile as she thinks about the possibility of seeing him again, and explaining to him what's happened.

"But," Maya continues, stepping back from her. "At 8:00 tonight, in-" She looks down at her watch for the correct time, "Ten minutes... you will be alone in a room with Jungkook." Hyeonju's face betrays her shock. She understands now that for disobeying Maya, by exchanging contacts with Soobin, by texting, and calling, by caring about him, her punishment will be severe. Her mind races with thoughts of Soobin looking for her, wondering where she is, and all the time she will be there, behind one locked door, but unable to get to him. Her face sinks. Maya smirks, having achieved her desired effect. She turns toward the door.

"Why Jungkook?" Hyeonju asks, hanging her head. Maya turns back to her, arching an eyebrow.

"Because Jungkook requests you, and he pays more than your Soobin did," she sneers coldly. The words sting, and Hyeonju's eyes begin to fill with hot, angry tears. She looks away, refusing to give Maya the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Now, wipe your tears away, put your lip gloss back on, and come with me," she commands. Hyeonju follows after her out of the little room, realizing she has no choice, but hoping she can find some way to get to Soobin. She is ushered through the back hallways into one of the private rooms. She's surprised to have to start this evening already in a private room waiting, but she recognizes that Maya is doing this to punish her, and wants to prevent her from seeing Soobin.

She sits quietly, alone in the space, waiting, and wondering what would happen if she just got up and walked out of the room, walked straight out into the club and towards the dance floor. What if she grabbed someone, anyone, to dance with, and then she told them the truth. What if she told them that she was being held here by a person who she owed money to, and who would go after her parents if she didn't continue to work off her debt. What if she admitted that the whole scam was that she only owed money for the rented flat Maya kept the girls in, the clothes she bought and made them wear, the school she paid for, and billed them for. There was in fact no way to end this debt because every weekend more expenses were incurred, without her consent, and every weekend the bill owed got bigger, not smaller.

Her parents would be bankrupt if they were asked to pay this debt, and Hyeonju would be humiliated. When Maya scouted her for this 'other job' for the company, it was clear to her at the time that she didn't really have the full backing of the Director, that she had taken many liberties to promote her own position, and to create this role. She should have left, immediately. She should have just admitted to her parents that she wasn't good enough to debut, and that she had to come home, but she was ashamed. She was embarrassed, and she secretly hoped that maybe working for Maya, might mean that someone she met would notice her. Someone she spent time with would see something special in her and consider giving her another shot. It was a harsh pill to swallow to find out that none of them thought about her longer than it took for the club door to close behind them when they left. Until Soobin.

It was an incredible relief to her to hear that Soobin had tried to reach out, had wanted to see her again. She wasn't sure what it meant that he had paid Maya. It felt cheap and dirty to think that he was 'reserving her' in a sense, but, deep in her heart, she trusted that he was playing the game, in order to see her again. In order to get to her, she hoped.

She can hear music outside the door and she knows the party is already in full swing. She listens at the door, wondering when it will be opened. She isn't sure what she can do stuck in this space other than wait. It frustrates her, but, she makes a promise to herself that no matter what happens tonight, she will find Soobin. She will get to him, somehow, and stand in front of him, and then she will know how he really feels. Maybe it will give her the courage to get out of this vicious cycle.

She hears the door unlock, and she jumps back, turning to the couch, trying to sit down and be ready for whatever comes next. The tall figure enters the space, and smiles up at her. Holding out his arms.

"There's my Jewel."

It's Jungkook.


	18. Chapter 18

Soobin has worked up a sweat as he runs through the dark city streets toward the club. He knows he's late. He knows it must be after 8 by now, but he keeps running. Because he believes she will be at the club, and he hopes he can explain everything to her when he sees her again. He understands now that the plan to secretly see each other at the parties was naive. Once her phone was cut off, he was sure she needed to get out of there, for good. He's certain that when he sees her, he will know how he can best protect her, and find a way to get her out of there, so that whoever is hurting her, never gets the chance to hurt her again. Even if she doesn't want to go, he's certain he can convince her. 

He recognizes the area and the bars and restaurants as he rounds a corner off a main street. He knows he's close. He hopes the others won't be far behind him as soon as the tire is fixed. He picks up his pace, running faster realizing he's nearing the club. Whatever happens, he knows he can at least see her and let her know that he is there to help.

***

Jungkook steps into the room, owning every molecule of air within it. He swaggers over toward where Jewel is sat on the couch, looking up at him. He stops in front of her and looks down.

"There's my Jewel," he coos. She looks up at him and instantly falls into the role she has played many times.

"Hello Oppa," she says softly.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"I'm so happy to see you Oppa. I've been waiting all night for you," she says, almost as if she's reading from the script. He lifts her chin in his large hand, looking over her face.

"Have you been crying little one?" She blushes at being caught out. "Are you crying over me?" he asks and she nods her head, playing along. "Well, I'm here now, here with you. Just you," he says. "Does that make you feel better?" She nods.

"Yes Oppa." She forces a smile as she sees Jungkook move to sit beside her. She leans her body back on the couch, to assume their usual position. Jungkook lays his body down, placing his head across her lap facing away from her, and grips her legs tightly. He pauses as if waiting for the next move. She lays her small hand on his head and begins to slowly slide her fingers through his long floppy hair. "Tell me about your day Oppa? Did you get your picture taken?" she asks. He smiles, closing his eyes.

"Yes, I did a photo shoot, with the rest of the group, and remember I told you I had a commercial to shoot for a new phone?" he begins.

"Mmmhmmm." She strokes his hair.

"Well, the Director was a real jerk. He kept us waiting for him as though he was some great artist. We almost left we were so annoyed at being forced to wait so long," he begins to comfortably talk about his day.

"That must have been very frustrating Oppa," she says, looking toward the closed, locked door, and wondering if Soobin is on the other side of it wondering where she is. She wonders how long she will have to sit here playing this role before she can find him. Will he find her? Will he wait for her? She knows that somewhere in this club, Maya is looking at her watch, and laughing at her pain.

Jungkook strokes her bare knee as she continues to run her fingers through his hair. He keeps talking, telling her about the commercial shoot, about his lunch meeting at the office, he talks almost continuously for twenty minutes as she peppers his stories with the occasional supportive phrase or bit of praise. He continues to gently slide his hand over her knees, but never anywhere else.

This pattern between them was arrived at months before when she thought he had crossed a line with her, until she realized what was really going on. She had only been coming to the parties for a few weeks and she had never met Jungkook. He was in rare form that night. She was told later that he had been with two different girls already, and when he approached her at the bar, he told her she was too young to drink and asked if she was a fan. That was enough to tell her that, from her, he didn't want sex.

That night he brought her to one of the rooms, locked the door, and laid his head on her lap, telling her about his day and leading her to ask him questions as though she were just a teenaged fan with pictures of him up on her bedroom wall. This was a strange sort of kink, pretending to be younger, pretending to be a stan, and yet not being physical. She wasn't sure what had happened that night when she got home. But when it happened again, the same way, after the second party, she decided that maybe he didn't have any other girls in his life he could trust to just talk about everyday things without the expectation that there would be more. Every visit she got better at playing her role. She understood that he wouldn't cross that line with her because she represented every member of ARMY who longed to share these moments of mundane with him. And she wouldn't cross a line with him and admit that they never did more than talk locked away in that room for hours.

"Oh my little Jewel, what are you thinking about?" he asks as he presses his lips onto her knee.


	19. Chapter 19

Soobin reaches the front door of the club and stops in front of the hulking security guard. He bends down catch his breath. The man stares blankly at him, arms crossed in front of him.

"A bit eager aren't you?" he smirks as he looks down at him. Soobin nods, holding up one finger for him to wait as he struggles to breathe. "Thought idols were supposed to be in good shape," he grumbles. Soobin looks up.

"You recognize me?" The guard nods.

"Yeah, you were here last week, with Jewel." Soobin wonders how he knows that, and it makes his stomach churn a little thinking about it. The man reaches out to stamp his hand again, and Soobin lets him although he has no intention of drinking.

"Is she here?" he asks, standing to his full height. The man narrows his eyes as he looks back at him. He nods, just a little, and the affirmation fills Soobin with hope. He smiles broadly and bows quickly to him.

"Thank you." He steps around the man, and to the front door, pulling it open to face the wall of music emanating from within. He turns back to the guard. "My friends are coming in a few minutes. They had car trouble. Can you tell them I'm inside? It's Soobin." The guard nods and narrows his gaze as he watches Soobin walk quickly into the hallway to the club. He spits on the ground nearby as he pulls out his phone, holding it up to his ear.

"Maya, Choi Soobin just arrived," he says into the phone. 

Soobin rushes into the crowded club, squinting at the harsh lights, and scanning the room for Hyeonju. He stops near the bar, which has only a few people nearby. A bartender leans over to him.

"Can I get you something?" he asks.

"Do you know who Jewel is?" he asks, the bartender looks at him suspiciously.

"I don't know who anyone here is," he says, lying. Soobin frowns at him, and turns away. He moves toward the dance floor and looks over the row of couches, already filled with couples sitting together whispering, some kissing. He scans the room as he continues to walk through the space. He hopes he can find her, he knows she's here. He looks back toward the door just as a group of men enter and he recognizes his friends. He looks up and catches Yeonjun's eyes, waving a little. Yeonjun turns to speak with the others, sending them off in different directions, and he walks directly over to Soobin at the edge of the dance floor.

"Have you seen her yet?" he asks. Soobin shakes his head. "What about that woman, Maya?" Soobin shakes his head again.

"I don't think I can trust her, but the guard out front said Jewel was here," he says, trying to speak quietly but needing to be heard over the loud music.

"But you paid her right?" Soobin nods. "If you find Maya, you can just demand to know where she is. She did agree to introduce you right?" Soobin thinks about it for a moment and then Beomgyu comes rushing up to them.

"Bin, I know where she is!" Soobin grabs his arm and pulls him to the side away from the couches and the people nearby. "Someone told me she's here, in a room." Soobin's brow furrows as he listens. Yeonjun watches them both. 

"I have to find her!" he says turning toward the back hallway with the private rooms. Beomgyu grabs his arm to stop him.

"She's with Jungkook." Soobin's expression changes, his jaw drops open. He shakes his head.

"Who told you that?"

"I found that woman, Maya, the one you gave money to. She told me Jewel was in a room with Jungkook." Soobin's head shakes faster, not believing what he's hearing.

"You can't trust her, she's setting me up. This isn't real." He says, sounding panicked. Yeonjun looks at him concerned. 

"Even if she is setting you up, or Jewel, she might still be in a room with Jungkook right now." Soobin frowns, looking down, trying to find the strength. If she's here, he's going to speak to her, no matter what. 

"I have to find her!" He says, more determined. He turns to walk quickly back toward the hallway. The others follow after him, trying to stop him.

"Bin, what are you going to do?! You can't walk into every room here looking for her." Yeonjun tries to reason with him. They stop at the long row of closed doors in front of them. 

"Yes I can," he replies as he steps up to the first door, and begins to bang on it. Beomgyu and Yeonjun look at each other in shock, and are not sure what to do. Soobin continues to knock on the door. "Hyeonju, if you're in there, open the door! I need to see you!" he calls out to the closed door. Heuningkai and Taehyun step up behind him, looking to the others to figure out what is happening. Yeonjun shakes his head as Beomgyu tries to pull Soobin's arm away from the door.

"This won't work Binnie, this isn't the way to find her," he tries to explain. Soobin shakes his head, and continues to hit the door. It's opened by an older man, plump, sweaty, in a state of half undress. He looks at him angrily.

"What the fuck do you want?!" the man snarls. Soobin bows his head, holding his hands in a prayer pose.

"I'm sorry, wrong room, wrong room." He backs away and the man stares back at the group of young men gathered in a circle around his door. They stare at him wide eyed. He waves them off.

"Sorry Shin PD! Sorry." They bow as they step back away from the door. He slams the door shut and they turn to each other and exchange shocked looks at meeting one of their producers in such an awkward way. They turn toward Soobin who is already repeating the action, and beating against the next door in the line. They move beside him, trying again to stop him.

"Soobin, stop, this isn't the way!" Taehyun tries to reason. He turns and looks at all the many doors in the hallway. He turns to the group surrounding him.

"You're right. You will have to help me. Each of you, take a door, start knocking!" he calls, turning back to the door he just knocked at and hitting it again. He motions with his head for them to go to the other doors. They exchange glances. Beomgyu turns away.

"I'm going to find Maya, she will have to sort this," he says walking back toward the club. Soobin looks to the others. 

"Please, just knock. Please," he asks, they nod and step to different doors, beginning to knock. Soobin's door is opened and a woman looks at him coldly, shaking her head. He apologizes and moves to the next door. Heningkai's door opens next and another idol looks at him confused and embarrassed as he recognizes him. He apologizes as the door is slammed shut.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?!" Maya's voice rings out from behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Maya steps up behind Soobin, glaring at him harshly. Her face shows an anger which reveals an ugliness he hadn't noticed before. The others step back from their doors, and several open as a small gathering of people appear in the hallway surrounding them. He turns from Maya, to the look at the curious faces of the other people, before he turns back to her.

"I am looking for Hyeonju," he says. Maya's eye's get bigger, surprised he would use her real name. She knows perfectly well that he knows it, that he spoke to her, exchanged pictures and messages. She was the one who took her phone away but not before reading through everything to make sure she had not implicated her at all. She could tell texts have been deleted and she remains unsure of how much Soobin knows about her role at the company.

"Jewel is busy." She cocks her eyebrow at him.

"We had an agreement Maya," he tells her, sounding much older and more in control than his years would indicate. She shakes her head at him, nodding to several faces peering out of the doorways and encouraging them to shut their doors to the scene in the hall. As each door closes, the members turn to look, one by one, before turning back to Soobin standing tall opposite Maya.

"You weren't here. I can't keep people waiting just because you're late." He shakes his head at her.

"You mean, Jungkook paid you more," he sneers. She wonders how he could have stumbled on that truth and her face betrays her surprise. The other members gather closer to Maya, waiting for her response.

"Just tell him where Jewel is," Taehyun says sternly, glaring at her.

"That's not appropriate." She turns her head away, trying to turn to leave.

"Then I'll keep banging on doors," Soobin turns to the next door and starts to bang loudly on it. "Hyeonju!" he calls through the door. Maya reaches out to grab at his arm.

"If you do that I'll just have you thrown out of here and you'll never see her again." He continues to bang on the door.

"I don't care," he says, knocking louder. "Hyeonju?!"

Inside the room where Hyeonju is sat with Jungkook, she hears the commotion outside. She can hear knocking and shouting, and she is almost positive she heard her name called, her real name. She knows it has to be Soobin. Jungkook lays across her knees unaware as he continues to share bits about his day or his thoughts. She keeps her hands in his hair, sliding her hand down to cover his ear in the hopes he won't hear what's going on outside the room. She stares hard at the door, in fear. Part of her wants badly to see Soobin, and is so relieved that he's there and that he's looking for her. The other part of her is terrified he will actually come into this room, see her with Jungkook, and never ever speak to her again. The banging noise finally reaches her door and Jungkook lifts his head startled.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He begins to raise up and she reaches her hand out to touch his arm, stopping him.

"Oppa wait." He turns to look at her, she looks fearful and it confuses him.

"I'll just see what is going on." He stands up.

"Please Oppa! Please don't open the door," she pleads. He looks down at her. She moves her body to the edge of the couch. "Please just stay here with me, don't open the door." She grabs hold of his hands in hers.

"But someone is knocking, maybe something is wrong," he suggests. She hangs her head, keeping a tight hold of his hands.

"It's Soobin," she says, as she feels tears come to her eyes.

"Soobin? Choi Soobin? What does he want?" 

On the other side of the door, Soobin continues to knock realizing this is one of the last doors left unopened.

"Hyeonju I know you're in there. I need to see you. Please open the door."

"I'm calling security." Maya says and she turns to walk away. Yeonjun steps in front of her, blocking her path. Beomgyu and Heuningkai step up behind her.

"I don't think you should do that, unless you want to explain to the Director that you get paid a little extra on top to arrange particular dates at these parties." He glares at her and she stops in her tracks, closing her lips tightly as she stares him down.

Soobin twists at the knob and although it's locked, he pushes his shoulder against the door heavily, turning the knob to force the door open. It doesn't budge, so he tries the same maneuver again, slamming harder against the door until it's swung open. He sees Jungkook standing there, looking at him confused, holding the door open. Soobin looks around his body to see Hyeonju sitting on the couch, hiding her eyes.

"What is going on Soobin?" He rushes past Jungkook and kneels down in front of her body, sliding his arms around her legs.

"Hyeonju, are you OK?" She won't look up at him. He leans his head down to try to force her to meet his eyes. "Please, you don't have to do this, you don't need to be here with Jungkook." He lifts her chin to try to get her to look at him but she can't see him through her tears. "I don't want you to be with Jungkook, I don't want you to be here anymore. I will help you. Whatever your family has done, you don't have to stay here." Maya steps into the room looking at Jungkook and at Heyonju, and attempts to protect herself.

"I'm sorry Jungkook ssi, I'm sorry for the interruption, I will call security." The other members step into the room blocking the doorway. Jungkook looks at her confused.

"No, it's OK. I think there's been a misunderstanding," he offers, looking at the other members of Soobin's group and awkwardly nodding a greeting to them.

"Please Hyeonju, speak to me," he pleads. She shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry Soobin. I didn't want to be here tonight. I don't have a choice," she whispers.

"You do! I will protect you from your family, whatever they've done, whatever they're making you do." She shakes her head.

"It isn't my family. They don't know even know what I'm doing." He pulls back and looks at her, confused.


	21. Chapter 21

She looks up at Jungkook who is staring at her, all eyes in the room are on her. When she looks to Maya she sees the angry sneer she is use to seeing but this time, she's had enough of feeling ashamed and helpless and it gives her courage.

"I work the parties because I owe money to Maya, and she makes us work off our debt to her." Maya shakes her head as if she's going to deny it. Jungkook looks at her surprised.

"That's ridiculous," Maya argues.

"What do you owe her money for Jewel?" Jungkook asks, looking concerned.

"She told me that she pays our rent, and school, and our clothing, and she expects us to work to pay her back." Soobin shakes his head.

"I thought you said you were supporting your family?" Soobin turns to glare at Maya.

"If I don't work for Maya, she will demand repayment from my family, and they wouldn't be able to pay her. It would ruin them, and then, they would know what I'm doing here. What I'm really doing here, that I'm no longer a trainee, and that I failed." Jungkook looks at Maya shocked wondering why he didn't see this sooner. Soobin wraps his arms around her, pulling her in to hug him.

"I'm so sorry." He kisses her head, trying to comfort her as she lets the tears stream down her cheeks. Jungkook looks back at Maya with rising anger.

"I think you need to leave, now!" he tells her. She shakes her head at him as she backs toward the door, the others part to allow her to pass into the doorway.

"It's just a misunderstanding. She owes money yes, and she is working off her debt, it's perfectly above-board," she says, but she continues to back toward the door. Jungkook shakes his head.

"I guess we will ask BangPD to explain it then, if he's really OK with this." She shakes her head and stops speaking. She turns and moves quickly out of the doorway and Jungkook turns back to look at Soobin and Hyeonju, hugging each other. "Can you leave us alone." He says, turning to the others. They nod, and step out into the hallway.

"Soobin, we are just outside if you need us," Yeonjun calls to him. Soobin turns and looks back at Jungkook, his eyes filled with tears.

"Hyung, I'm sorry but I don't want you to be here, I don't want you any where near Hyeonju." He stands up, facing off to Jungkook, standing just a few inches taller, and trying his best to show his bravery. Hyeonju continues to sob from the couch.

"No, it's OK Soobin. It isn't what you're thinking. Jungkook isn't-." Hyeonju wipes the tears from her eyes, unsure how to continue. Soobin continues to glare as Jungkook steps up closer and reaches his hand out to place it on his shoulder. Soobin flinches at his touch, still flushed with the adrenaline and ready to fight if he needs to.

"Soobin, Jewel is right. There is nothing going on between us," Jungkook explains quietly. Soobin's eyes narrow in disbelief.

"Why do you request her? Why are you here alone in this room with her?!" he demands to know. 

"We just talk," Hyeonju calls up, wiping her eyes. Jungkook steps up next to her and nods to her. "All we do is talk." Jungkook sits down beside her, looking a little embarrassed. Soobin doesn't know whether or not to believe this.

"It's true. We have never done anything more than talk." Jungkook looks over at Jewel, as she hides her face from him. Soobin stares hard at both of them sitting together on the couch, trying to make sense of this. "She listens, and we just sit together."

"Why would you pay Maya for that? Any girl you meet could do that!" Soobin's words and disbelief hurt her feelings, and she looks away, feeling ashamed. Jungkook shakes his head.

"I guess that's part of the game. She doesn't ask me for anything else, and she just lets me ramble on telling her all about my day and how I feel and she just pretends to listen and care." She hangs her head knowing that isn't a fair assessment.

"I do care- I-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence before Jungkook interrupts her.

"Look Soobin, I could have anyone here. I paid Maya to be with Jewel because I can just sit and feel comfortable with her, and she doesn't expect anything more. I realize that sounds absurd to you, but there is not a single girl outside of this room that I think I could talk to without wondering what she's using me for, what she wants from me, or what she will tell other people...You don't know what that feels like, but you will." Hyeonju swallows hard, realizing Soobin's future is following a similar path to Jungkook's. 

Jungkook turns to Hyeonju and takes her hand in his, making Soobin bite his lip to hold back his jealousy.

"Hyeonju... I like that name. I wish you'd been able to tell me that sooner. " She drops her eyes from his. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this. I will make sure it ends here, tonight. Maya won't be working for the company anymore and you don't owe her anything. I promise." She looks up at him, tears staining her cheeks. 

"Really Oppa? Thank you for your help." She can't believe it could really be over, and she's relieved, but, worried about what comes next. She looks at Soobin who is watching them, looking sad. "Can I please have some time alone with Soobin?" she asks softly. Jungkook looks at them both and smiles. He nods silently and gets up to go toward the door, but he turns around.

"Soobin, I really hope you understand that Hyeonju was just being a friend to me. I don't get to have many of those. Not real friends." He drops his head, smiling from just one side of his mouth, a little embarrassed and he steps outside, closing the door behind him. Soobin turns to her, and she stands up in front of him, ready to face him.

"Thank you for coming to find me, and for helping. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was really going on, I was afraid, and I was embarrassed. When Maya took my phone, I didn't have a way to reach you to explain." He wraps his arms around her waist surprising her.

"I understand, I do. I came to help you because I knew something wasn't right. I didn't know what, but it's done now. It's over." He brushes her hair behind her ear and holds her face to look up at him.

"Soobin, I will have to go home now, back to my family." She bites her lip, feeling sorry for herself even amidst the relief of this nightmare being over. He nods, understanding this is the only solution for her, for them.

"I wish you could stay here, and be my girlfriend," he half jokes, knowing this would be impossible. She knows it too and she leans up on her tip toes to reach his lips, kissing him softly for a long moment before she pulls back, staring up at him. He pulls her in tighter and strokes her hair as he looks down at her. 

"Maybe. Someday," she says, smiling sweetly.


	22. Chapter 22

Hyeonju sits in her bedroom at her parents house, books surrounding her for her courses at Busan National University. Her music course load is accelerated because of the time she missed being in Seoul, but she's worked hard to catch up. Her family welcomed her back to their home and encouraged her to return to her studies. In truth, they hadn't supported her idea to be a Trainee, believing her interest in music should remain focused on classical. They were disappointed when she made it through the auditions and moved to Seoul. She went to the audition to prove something to herself, and she took the opportunity to find a way to be independent of them, and stand on her own. She wanted to prove something to them as well, prove she didn't need them. 

She ended up realizing that she didn't need to work so hard to be independent from the people who love and support her. The time away from them, unable to face them, had made her appreciate what she had, and to appreciate all the freedom she thought she had been lacking. She did need them, and that was alright. She vowed to work hard, with their support, to get where she really wanted to be in life, now that she was given a chance to start again.

She pushes the pile of books aside, taking a break from her studies, and grabs the remote to turn on a favorite Saturday night distraction. She settles in to watch tv, laying back, scanning her phone waiting for the program to begin.

***

Soobin stands at the front of the classroom set in the TV studio, across from an artist he use to listen to when he was younger. Some of his friends from school were jealous of the fact that he was getting interviewed today by such a legend. But this was a common experience for him now. He had met many of his idols, and seen them merely as people, just like him, like he did with Jungkook that day months earlier.

It had been a busy few months with the new album coming out, and the promotional performances and interviews they had lined up. It hadn't given him much time to think about what happened that night. His friends sometimes asked about it, but he chose not to talk about it, fearing it might make him feel bad that it hadn't ended the way he really wanted though he wasn't sure how he expected it to end. He ran into the club with a plan just to save her, from what he didn't yet know, but he also expected to walk out of there with her, hand in hand, the way people do at the end of dramas. That wasn't very realistic, and he realized that later, after a few weeks of feeling sorry for himself and moping around the dorm.

The other members are stood around him, holding microphones and waiting for the cameras to go live and for the questions to begin. They're playing a game of 'Truth or Dare', and before the commercial break, they privately discussed only choosing 'dare' because it would be more fun for MOA to watch them do silly things. Heuningkai was particularly up for a dare.

He hasn't noticed that the cameras go live until he hears the crowd in the studio react with cheers. He looks up and smiles, looking around, and checking to be sure the other members are ready. Heechul smiles over at them, in a friendly way, but with a hint of mischief in his eye. He makes introductions for the camera and each member bows and nods to the camera and the audience, holding their hands up to applaud the crowd eagerly awaiting the hilarity they are promised each Saturday night.

"Heuningkai, little one, not so little one," he laughs, "Truth or Dare?" Heechul asks, eyeing him.

"Dare!" he answers eagerly. The hosts smile and laugh, knowing what's coming.

"Heuningkai, you like the music of Ariana Grande," Heuningkai nods and smiles, as if expecting what's coming. "Your dare is to freestyle rap behind her latest song." Heuningkai's mouth drops open and his eyes get wide at the shock of the unexpected dare. The other members laugh and slap each other, knowing that he can handle it, but knowing he'd prefer not to. The audience cheers and laughs. The track immediately starts to play and Heuningkai listens for a moment before he begins to catch the beat running behind her high vocals. He bops his head as he readies himself to perform and then instantly he jumps on the beat and starts a freestyle that makes the audience shout for him. The hosts bop their heads in unison listening to his rap and the other members cheer him on. He finishes the short part with flare and poses for the cameras as the audience and the hosts applaud and cheer him. He grins from ear to ear as he returns to his friends. Taehyun gives him a 'high five'and Beomgyu pats his back as they clap for him. 

"Very good, very good. You might just have a career," Kyunghoon jokes and everyone laughs.

"Choi Soobin, Truth or Dare?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated way. Soobin stops and thinks for a moment. He looks at the other members who are all staring back at him. He looks at the cameras, and past them to the audience, all sitting almost frozen, waiting. The quiet in the studio gives him more time to think, and he takes a full 10 seconds to respond.

"Truth," he says. The members look at him surprised, and so does Heechul. He immediately reacts.

"Truth huh? OK, here' s a good one then..." He pretends to look at the card in front of him as though it has questions written out on it, but he knows they only have 'dares' planned. He smiles up at him expectantly. "Choi Soobin, have you ever been in love?"

The audience reacts immediately, calling out at the unfairness of the question for someone so young. He blushes under the laughter of his bandmates and the audience who all think they know what his answer will be. He looks down at his hands, thinking for a moment, blushing. He looks up smiling and sees Yeonjun looking at him curiously, a small grin on his face. He narrows his eyes at him and gives a little nod as if to say ' go ahead.' Soobin smiles back at him.

"Love is complicated isn't it," he begins. Heechul laughs, expecting him to avoid the question.

"Some people say that; people who have never been in love," he makes a joke and hams for the audience who laugh.

"Your first time is like a precious jewel. You don't always get to keep it, but you always remember it, and treasure it," he says, smiling, pleased with his response. Heechul's eyebrows furrow as he recognizes an honestl answer, and can't find the way to make a joke from it. The audience seems to notice too and they sit quietly for a moment.

"Awww, Choi Soobin is a romantic!" Heechul says finally, making the audience clap and cheer. He nods to the audience, smiling, wondering if she is somewhere watching. He looks up at the camera, checking the monitor to see which camera is on him and he kisses his fingers and makes a heart, holding it out to the camera which makes everyone in the audience whoop and holler. The members clap and Taehyun puts his arm on his shoulder in a show of support.

When the dares are over, Soobin stands to leave the studio, thanking the staff and the hosts, and waving to the audience. He follows along to the waiting car and he gets into the back seat pulling out his phone. He leans his head against the car window and opens the screen for the long ride back to their dorms. Beomgyu calls out.

"I'll make the room, you guys join the game." Soobin nods to him, navigating through his screens.

A text alert comes in, and he slides his thumb across it to open the messages.

Heyonju: xxxx

He smiles, looking over at the others to check that no one has noticed, before he closes the message, and opens the game to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
